Philophobia
by Strongsouljah
Summary: What does one do when they have a lost love? Some are able to move on, and then there are those who can't. Paralyzed by a fear they have no control over, they settle for a life without someone to share it with. Will they be able to conquer that fear and open their hearts to love again? AU; Eventual Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**PHILOPHOBIA**

**By **

**Strongsouljah**

Philophobia (from Greek "φιλος" (love) and "φοβία" (phobia), is the fear of falling in love.

They met on the quad at Harvard at a rally about social injustice. Jane was in law school and she in med school. Striving for social change was important to both of them, it's what brought the two of them together. Insuring that change took place kept them together, fighting side by side. She wanted to speak for the dead, and Jane wanted to put those who weren't on the side of justice behind bars.

They both finished their respective schools, graduating with honors. Once they got themselves established in their chosen professions, they started their lives together. She got a job in the medical examiner's office and Jane began working in the D.A.'s office. Same-sex couples couldn't legally marry at that time, so they had a commitment ceremony. Both played a huge part in the legalization of marriage and were one of the first couples to marry in the commonwealth. A couple of years later they decided to start a family. They were so excited when she finally became pregnant.

The pregnancy was a difficult one, with her having to deal with constant morning sickness. During the final weeks of her third trimester she was put on complete bedrest. Jane was with her, taking a leave of absence to take care of her and their unborn child.

_They lie in bed, the blonde woman propped on pillows and her wife at the opposite end of the bed rubbing swollen legs. "That feels so good, sweetheart."_

_Jane smiled. "I'm glad it does." Once she finished, she moved to lie next to the doctor, placing her hand on her wife's huge belly. As soon as she did the baby kicked. "The little one definitely has a strong kick. Looks like we may have a soccer player on our hands."_

"_Either that or a dancer, the way he or she tap dances on my bladder in the middle of the night." The doctor placed her hand on her side and sat up, grimacing in pain._

"_What's wrong, baby?" Jane asked, her voice heavy with concern. "You've been doing that a lot tonight."_

"_Sweetheart, I've been timing my contractions and they're now five minutes apart."_

_Jane jumped off the bed and began running around not knowing what to do. "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me?" She ran into the bathroom and then downstairs, leaving her wife all alone._

_The doctor calmly made her way off the bed, picked up her bag and went downstairs. "Jane, I'm ready," she said as she held her belly. She noticed the front door was open so she walked over to it. She peeked out over to the left and there was Jane in the neighbor's driveway, standing barefoot in a Bruins t-shirt and her boxer briefs trying to unlock their car with her keys. She waddled out and called for Jane, unable to get her attention. "Jane, sweetheart," she said a little louder._

"_These stupid keys won't open the freaking door," she growled as she pulled at the handle._

_She moved to stand in their driveway. "Jane!" she finally had to yell._

"_What is it? I'm kinda busy here!" she said as she placed a bare foot against the door and pulled._

_The blonde woman held up the key fob and unlocked their car. Jane looked from the Lincoln she was trying to open to Audi parked in their driveway._

"_Shit!" Jane yelled as she ran over to their car, threw the bag in the back seat and helped her wife into the front seat._

_After hours of labor it became obvious that the baby wasn't going to turn. She was taken to the operating room for an emergency cesarean section. Jane was on pins and needles anxiously awaiting the arrival of their child. The surgeon came out still in his bloody scrubs. "Jane, you have a healthy son, 9 pounds 7 ounces," their OB/GYN informed her._

_Jane smiled and shook his hand; the smile couldn't get any broader on her face. "How's my wife? I bet she's glad it's finally over."_

_The doctor's' face went grim as he looked at Jane. He placed a large hand on her shoulder. "Jane, I'm sorry to have to inform you…"_

"Noooo!" she screamed as she sat up in bed, body soaked in sweat from yet another nightmare. She swung long legs off the side of her bed as she tried to get her breathing under control. Hands shaking, she placed her head into them. Although these dreams had lessened in frequency, the intensity was still the same as it was the first time they began occurring. Once she'd gotten herself under control, she turned to look at the figure that was lying on the opposite side of the bed. Jane smiled and leaned over placing a gentle kiss on the little head of dark curls. She ran a finger, brushing the curls back from his face. "Sembri proprio come tua mamma, piccolo."

Jane got up from the bed and walked over to the armoire, opened the drawer and pulled out a box. She sat down on the floor and removed the lid. She pulled out a picture of her beautiful blonde wife on the day they exchanged vows. The next pictures were candid shots of the doctor and Jane throughout the pregnancy and the day their baby first started kicking. Right underneath those was the obituary of Dr. Eleni de la Garza-Rizzoli. Jane ran her fingers over the picture of her beautiful wife as a tear rolled down her cheek.

_After the funeral, nothing mattered to Jane. She went upstairs, climbed in bed and curled up into a ball. Thankfully her mother stepped in, taking care of both Jane and the baby. Jane couldn't function. She didn't eat, bathe or even interact with her son. _

"_Janie?" Angela called from the door. Her call was met with silence. "Do you want me to bring the baby in here with you?" The only response she got was Jane making herself smaller underneath her covers._

_Jane never left their bedroom. She placed the disc of their wedding and had it playing 24 hours a day. Jane held Eleni's pillow, crying as she held on to the last thing that held her scent._

_After almost two weeks Angela finally had enough of the self-pity that held Jane captive. She pulled Jane up into a seated position, turned off the dvd player, put the baby in Jane's arms and walked out of the room. When the baby started to wail, she looked down into eyes that were so much like his birth mother. Jane started reacting to the crying child trying to sooth him, but nothing seemed to work. She suddenly began to sing the song she sang while he was still inside Eleni's womb. She was amazed at the way he calmed down. Matteo Alejandro Rizzoli had snatched his mother from the brink of hopelessness._

Angela Rizzoli watched her daughter as she moved about in the kitchen. She immediately noticed the dark circles around her eyes. "Janie, have you been having nightmares again?"

Jane's shoulders slumped because she did not want to have this conversation with her nosey mother. She knew it would lead to her wanting to discuss things she really didn't want to relive. The loss of Eleni was still hard on Jane. So, she decided to divert her mother's attention to something else she had been considering.

"No Ma, I've been thinking about making some changes and I'm figuring out what I want to do?"

"Is it about assigning more cases to you ADA's?" Angela inquired. "You really shouldn't be trying as many cases as you do. You're the district attorney for crying out loud."

Jane knew her mother was right about her caseload, but she was always a hard worker. Not only was she the youngest DA ever elected she was also the first woman to head the office. There wasn't anything in her office that needed to be done she wouldn't do herself. That's why she was respected by everyone who worked for her.

"Well Ma, since you asked, I had lunch with Tonya Jameson the other day."

Thankfully Angela remembered she had her grandson sleeping in her lap before she leapt up and ran into the kitchen. "She's the head of the DNC!" she quietly exclaimed, wanting badly to look Jane directly in her eyes to make sure she was telling her the truth. "What did she want to talk to you about?"

Jane smirked at her mother as she leaned back against the counter and took a long sip of her coffee. _Bingo!_ "They're looking for possible candidates to challenge Roger Korver for his senate seat in the next election."

"Janie, are you seriously thinking about running for the US Senate?" her mother asked as she stroked the dark curls of her grandson.

"Yeah Ma, I am. We talked about it at length," she revealed, pouring herself another cup of coffee. "She thinks I'd have a good chance of defeating Korver."

"He's definitely an asshole, that's for sure," Angela stated. "He needs to be replaced. His views are so archaic."

Jane chuckled. "A throwback from ages old. His voting record makes it look like he was living in the 1950's. Tonya said my running against him would certainly be a pain in his homophobic ass. Plus, the fact I went up against his family in court." She sat in the seat across from her mother and looked adoringly at her son.

Angela nodding in agreement. "I'm sure that will definitely have him up in arms. His wife is still in prison, and you put her there. I wonder if that's why hates gays and lesbians. I've never seen a man so full of hatred for a group of people." She sighed, stroking the curly haired boy's head gently. "What about Matty? He'll be starting kindergarten next year. Do you really want to try to find a suitable school for him in Washington?"

"You act as if I've won already, Ma," Jane laughed. "I won't live in DC. I'll probably find a suburb in either Maryland or Virginia."

"Well **now** look who's talking like they've already won," Angela said, laughing.

Jane leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Ma, if I do decide to run and win would you consider moving with me?" She paused, looking at her mother for some sign of agreement. "With Frankie in Maryland you'd be close to the both of us." The DA knew her mother loved Boston and it would be a hard sell to get her to leave. "Would you at least consider staying until Matty gets a little older?"

She thought about making Jane suffer by delaying her answer, but she couldn't. "Do you think I'm letting you take mio piccolo nipote to a new city without me?" She sighed. _Maybe Janie can move forward and find some happiness. God knows she deserves it._

Jane sat thoughtfully for a couple of moments, her mother's declaration making her decision easier. "I think I'll give Tonya a call and let her know I'm in."

_Sembri proprio come tua mamma, piccolo_ (You look just like your mom, baby)

_Mio piccolo nipote_ (my precious grandson)

Author's note: Before you all get up in arms about the obvious differences, please remember this story is an AU. I won't make you wait too longer before we get to meet Maura. I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

The story is mine, the R&I characters are not. Yada, yada, yada….

**Chapter 2**

Dr. Maura Isles was one of the most prominent neurosurgeons in the country. She was also the head of The Isles Foundation as well as a number of other charities and sat on the board of directors of the DNC. Her most important job was raising her 4-year-old daughter Mikayla. Being a child of affluent parents, they hired the best nannies' money could afford; which is something Maura vowed never to do. Her parents were never really there for her. They had their own lives to lead, her father being a renowned archaeologist and her mother an artist extraordinaire.

She had a babysitter she regularly used who was able to pick up Mikayla when Maura was performing surgery or had a meeting she absolutely had to attend, of course. Then Mikayla's godmother was in the picture as well, doting on her beloved goddaughter as if she were the only child on earth. She was able to be there for both Mikayla and Maura. Maura always made sure her daughter had her time and attention, wanting her to have what she missed out on.

Before her daughter, Maura had been involved in a ten-year relationship with a woman she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. She had met the struggling young architect when she was in her second year of medical school. They moved in together and Maura's wealth was able to support them as well as help her ex get her business off the ground. After Allison became successful their relationship began to suffer. She had taken a job in Washington state, designing an arts center. It was only supposed temporary, but the project was thwarted with delays of one kind or another. Because of the time difference and scheduling they had times when they could call each other. After a while the calls became infrequent, then not at all. Maura decided she would surprise her with a visit.

_Maura smiled as she walked briskly through the lobby of the hotel Allison was staying at. She spared no expense when it came to Allison. She hummed a happy little ditty as the elevator brought her closer to her lover. She exited the elevator pulling her weekender behind her. Once she arrived at the door, she congratulated herself for thinking to get the key from the concierge as she entered the hotel. She slid the key into the lock and entered quietly in efforts to surprise the architect. '_She must be sleeping',_ Maura mused as she walked across the suite to the bedroom. She quietly opened the door to a scene that nearly stopped her heart. The woman she planned to build a life with was driving herself into another woman. The two didn't hear the door open, but they certainly heard the bag as it thudded on the floor and Maura's gasp._

_Allison leapt from the bed. "Maura, sweetheart it's not what you think." The woman who was beneath her scrambled from the bed as well, grabbing her clothes and leaving the two women alone in the bedroom._

"_Tell me, Alli, what am I thinking?" Maura tearfully asked. "Am I thinking my lover would never cheat on me? Perhaps I'm having a terrible nightmare and I'm about to wake up. Maybe I'm just thankful that I found out how treacherous and deceitful you are before I married you!"_

"_Baby, it's not like that!"_

_Maura looked at her ex with disgust as she noticed Allison was wearing the very dildo she would wear with her. "We're done!"_

"_Now wait just a fucking minute, Maura!" she yelled as she grabbed her arm._

_She looked at the hand that held her arm, then turned her attention back to the woman who shattered her heart. "You have one-tenth of one second to take your filthy hand off me."_

_Allison removed her hand as if it were scalded but continued to plead her case as Maura picked up her bag and headed toward the door. She stopped in front of the young woman who was putting on her shoes. "You don't have to leave, she's all yours."_

_Maura stood in the elevator crying as she called her best friend and told her of her discovery. She told Maura to go to another hotel and wait for her. Her best friend then called the airline and booked the first flight out. Once she arrived, she consoled her friend. She listened as Maura yelled and cursed and held her as she cried. When she finally got Maura settled, she proceeded to Allison's hotel. Using the keycard she took from Maura, she entered the suite._

"_What the hell do you want?" Allison demanded as she drank the last of her orange juice before she headed out the door for work._

_Maura's best friend cracked her neck, first one side then the other. "What did I promise you if you ever hurt my friend?"_

"_You can't be serious! Get the fuck out of my suite!"_

"_What did I tell you, bitch?" she yelled as she removed her earrings._

"_I'm not afraid of you, you fucking Amazon. Bring it!" the blonde woman bravely spat._

_She walked over to Allison. "I'll even give you first shot. Go ahead," she said, jutting her chin out. Maura had always praised her friend's intelligence because legally it would be self-defense if any charges were pressed._

_Allison swung, hitting her square on her chin. The only thing it did was turn Maura's best friend's head and infuriate her even more._

_The woman smiled. "Is that all you got?" It was her turn, punching Allison in her forehead and knocking her to the floor. "I promised you I'd fuck you up if you ever hurt Maura," she growled, leaning over the prone woman. "Unlike your cheating ass, I always keep my promises," she spat as she lifted her booted foot, planting it square on Allison's ass. "Get the fuck up!" she yelled, pulling Allison to her feet. She punched the cheating woman in her solar plexus making her double over and crumple at her booted feet. She stood back and waited for Allison to catch her breath. She walked over to the bar and made herself a drink. She always drank when she fought, no matter the time of the day. "You hurt Maura badly. I've never seen her so devastated."_

"_I never meant…" Allison gasped once she was finally able to breathe again._

"_Save that bullshit for someone who'll believe it. You knew exactly what you were doing." She tossed back the rest of her drink. "Now get up!"_

"_Don't do this!" Allison begged, crawling away from her attacker._

_After almost an hour, she walked out of the suite. She looked down at her bloodied and swollen knuckles then pushed the button to the elevator. Once she stepped into the car, she straightened her ponytail and noticed the bruise that had formed on her chin. 'I'll definitely have to get a picture, just in case.'_

_Inside the suite Allison looked in the mirror at her bruised and battered face, then removed her blouse and saw the bruises that were forming on her ribcage. She knew it would only be worse on her if she called the police. _

_When Maura's heart healed, she decided it was time for her to do what she had wanted to do with Allison and that was have a baby. It wasn't her goal to become a single parent, but she knew if she were to have children that's what she would be. Her best friend was there with her when she decided to go through with the procedure. She was there with her during the birth and Maura asked her to be Mikayla's godmother. She actually named Mikayla after her godmother, using her middle name._

Maura sat in the restaurant waiting for Mikayla's godmother to arrive. She was looking over the prospectus of one of the charities while she waited. The waiter came over with a drink from the bar. A very attractive man smiled at her when she turned to acknowledge him. She turned back to the waiter. "Please tell him thank you, but I have to decline." The waiter smiled and returned the drink just as a statuesque woman of African-American and Native American descent approached her table. She leaned in and gave Maura a kiss on the cheek then sat down.

"I'm glad you finally got here. The guy at the bar just sent me a drink," Maura revealed.

"Who?" the godmother asked as she looked toward the bar.

"The redhead sitting at the end," she said.

Her best friend saw the man looking as if he wanted to come over, so she took her Maura's hand into hers and lovingly kissed it. She looked back at the man and he lifted his drink toward her and nodded in understanding. Deterring advances of unwanted potential suitors was one of the many things the best friends did for each other.

_Maura was an introverted, extremely intelligent freshman at Georgetown University. She could have easily gotten a private suite, but she wanted to give normal socialization another chance and chose the traditional room. She hoped her new roommate, who was an athlete, wouldn't be the same obnoxious jock she was accustomed to. It was actually a relief to her to be the first to get to the room and be able to choose where to put her belongings. As Maura unpacked her luggage, she noticed a flyer had been slipped underneath the door. The rainbow-colored flyer was from the LGTB community on campus promoting a freshman mixer at one of the local clubs. It would be an alcohol-free event because most freshman were underage. The ever-optimistic freshman decided to attend, glad there was a gay-friendly presence on campus. She had hoped to meet her roommate before she left for the mixer, but she still hadn't arrived._

_The young pre-med student arrived at Club Lorelei as the party was in full swing. She made her way through the throngs of dancing bodies over to the bar. She ordered a virgin sex on the beach and took a seat at the end of the bar with her back against the wall._

"_Would you like to dance?" a short, stocky woman asked._

_Maura was content just people watching, hoping to pick up on social cues and what one would call normal interactions. "No thank you. I'd like to enjoy my drink right now," she replied._

_The woman looked her up and down, noticing the sleeveless silk blouse that looked as if it were made for only her. "Oh, I get it. You're one of those rich, stuck up George Washington University bitches?"_

"_I'm sorry. I don't attend GWU. I actually atten..."_

_The woman grabbed Maura by the forearm, stopping her in mid-sentence, and attempted to pull her to the dance floor. "One dance won't kill ya." Her backwards motion was halted when she felt what seemed like a wall._

"_You want to take your mitts off my girlfriend," a deep voice growled into the shorter woman's ear._

_From the look on the shorter woman's face she knew exactly who the voice belonged to. She quickly released Maura's arm and turned to look up at a 6'2" woman whose dark hair was pulled back into her signature ponytail. "Sorry T, I didn't know she was your girlfriend."_

"_The way you treat women explains why you're still alone, Geri" she growled, then looked to Maura. "You ok, baby?" she asked as she gently took her arm, inspecting it for damage._

_Thankful the other woman came to her rescue, she played along as best she could. "I'm fine…Honeybear, really."_

_The tall woman's eyes got big as saucers. "Honeybear?" she mouthed._

_Maura was afraid she had said something wrong, until the woman smiled and winked at her. She let out a sigh of relief._

_T turned her attention to the offensive Geri. "Feel free to leave, Geri. When you see my girlfriend, make sure you run in the opposite direction. Got it?" she emphasized her demand with a poke into the decidedly shorter woman's chest. As Geri scurried away, she turned back to Maura._

"_I don't know how to thank you properly," Maura stated, a little flustered. She wasn't used to being manhandled in that manner. _

_T smiled, and knew she instantly liked the socially awkward young woman. "My name is Tonya Jameson," she revealed as she held out her hand._

"_Maura Isles, it's indeed a pleasure," she smiled as she shook the outstretched hand. She looked at the woman of Native and African American descent. "Wait, did you say Jameson?"_

_Tonya smiled. "Yes."_

"_Are you a student at Georgetown?"_

"_Yeah, poli sci major and I play basketball as well."_

_Maura's smiled broadened. "It seems that we are roommates as well as girlfriends."_

_They became fast friends, both looking out for each other. T was fiercely protective of Maura, making it her mission in life to destroy anyone who hurt her best friend. Maura was equally as protective of T, although not intimidating like T she still made it abundantly clear her best friend was not to be trifled with. _

Maura smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, TJ. I'm just not in the mood for foolishness today."

"Of course, Maura. So, tell me, how is my precious goddaughter?"

An instant smile formed on Maura's face. "She's wonderful! Mikayla has been asking when your next slumber party is going to be. She also sent this," Maura informed her as she pulled out a school picture.

"I can't believe she's already in kindergarten," Tonya replied taking the picture. "Maura, she's beautiful," she added, looking adoringly at her raven-haired goddaughter. "I'll stop by this weekend so we can plan something before I have to concentrate on the mid-term elections."

"She'll be thrilled. Did you bring the profiles of the candidates you wanted me to take a look at?"

Tonya reached for her briefcase and pulled several files out. Maura moved her plate and put the files in its place. She looked through the Florida file and nodded in agreement while Tonya went over the qualifications each prospective candidate had. Then there was North Carolina, followed by Tennessee and Ohio. She got to the last file. "Massachusetts?" she asked.

"I think it will be a good move in the long run," Tonya revealed. "Korver is looking good for majority leader and that would be disastrous for not only the senate, but the nation as a whole."

"He's definitely out of touch with not only his constituents, he also has a caveman mentality. He'd have all of us back in the kitchen if he could."

"And my people back on the plantation," Tonya added.

Maura picked up the file. "This is thinner than the other ones, TJ. Why?"

"There is only one person I can think of in the entire state who is a sure thing to defeating Korver. She's Harvard Law and the DA of Suffolk County. She's the first female ever elected and she's held office for three terms."

She opened the file and read of the community activism, victims' and LGBT rights Jane was a part of and the role she played in getting marriage legalized in Massachusetts. "Jane Rizzoli," she read. She pulled the photo from the packet and was immediately captivated by the raven-haired beauty that stared back at her with nearly obsidian eyes.

The look didn't go unnoticed by her best friend. _Interesting. _"So, what do you think?"

"Says she has a child. Is she willing to uproot her family and deal with all the Washington bureaucracy?" Maura paused. "I'm sure her husband may be opposed to all of this."

Tonya smiled. "She's family, Maura." She watched as Maura picked up Jane's picture again.

"Her wife, then. It's a big undertaking, TJ."

"Jane is a widow," she revealed. "Her wife died in childbirth."

"Oh," she whispered sorrowfully. "Well, has she said if she's going to run?"

"She needs some time to think about it," she said. They both were startled when Tonya's phone rang. She picked it up. "Well speak of the Devil. Hi Jane," she answered.

Maura sat and listened to the one-sided conversation.

"I'm good and you? Sure, we've been going over candidate files. That's great news Jane. Actually, next month we're planning a meet and greet for potential candidates. Sounds good. I'll be sending out emails and invites once the particulars are ironed out. Ok, talk to you soon. Bye."

"Well?" Maura asked.

Tonya leaned back in her seat, looking like the cat who swallowed the canary. "Korver's days are numbered. Jane's in!"

Maura smiled. "Good."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the continued support. Support equals encouragement. Encouragement equals more story! ;D

There are a couple of instances of homophobic slurs used in this chapter. Just wanted to give you a heads up.

Before I forget, the R&I characters don't belong to me but the rest do, yada yada…

Chapter 3

Jane, along with her ADA's were meeting in the conference room discussing their cases and going over plea agreements. They all felt comfortable enough with their boss to disagree with her from time to time because Jane always listened and valued their opinions.

"You really need to consider pleading this out, Doug," Jane said to one of her senior ADA's. She always saved his cases for last because he always had to debate her on how to proceed.

"Why should I, Jane? This case is a slam dunk," he countered. Doug Harmon was a good attorney, but he tended to be more concerned with his win/loss record than justice being served. It was the one thing Jane didn't particularly care for in the arrogant man.

Jane crossed her arms over her chest and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Doug, I know you think this case is a slam dunk, but jurors can be fickle." She picked up the case file and scanned through it quickly. "When the defense brings up the accused's childhood abuse and neglect and it turns one of your jurors, your slam dunk will ding off the back of the rim and there goes your case."

"He has a record a mile long, Jane!" he nearly yelled. "No one's gonna have any sympathy for this guy."

Doug's second chair spoke up. "That won't work," Fredrick Manning said. "The judge ruled we can't introduce prior bad acts, remember?"

"Just plead it out, Doug. I don't want this case to blow up in our faces," Jane insisted.

Doug was not only embarrassed he forgot the judge's ruling, he was also upset because he felt he knew better. Having seen Jane at lunch with the chairwoman of the DNC he did some investigating and found out Jane was being courted to run for the US Senate. "What's the real reason behind this, Jane? Are you trying to look good to the Hispanic community for your run for senate?" He asked.

The room erupted in questions. Some of the ADA's just stared in shock. They had no idea Jane was considering leaving the DA's office.

Jane's eyes snapped up to meet his. _How did he know? _ She stood and held up her hand quieting the din of inquiring minds. "In all my years working in this office as an ADA and now DA have you **EVER** known me to shirk my duties as an attorney for this commonwealth in order to make myself look good?" she demanded. "Well, Mr. Harmon?"

He knew he had overstepped when she became formal. He shifted nervously in his chair. "Jane, I only meant…"

"I know what you meant. You meant to reveal something that has absolutely nothing to do with you," she yelled. "All because we don't agree on how to handle your case!" Jane was livid at this point. _How dare he speak on something that was her business. _"Run your case as you see fit. But if you ever accuse me of handling cases in this office in any manner that does not follow the law and isn't in the best interest of justice, you'd better be prepared for the hellfire that I will bring down on you!" She paused to reign in her temper. "Now as for my running for senate, I am going to run. I had planned to tell everyone before an announcement was made," she took another deep breath. "Now that the cat's out of the bag I hope you will all keep this to yourselves." Jane made it a point to look at Doug. "That is, unless someone has already leaked this to the press."

"I haven't said a word, Jane. I swear on my kids' heads," he contritely said.

Jane gathered her files. "If there's nothing else, let's get to work." She walked out and didn't say anything else.

As the attorneys stood to leave the conference room, one of them walked over to Doug.

Barold Frost looked at Doug and shook his head. "That was a bitch move, Doug. You know Jane is as by the book as they come."

"She ticked me off. I really didn't mean to say anything about what I saw," he revealed as he gathered his files.

"I haven't seen her that pissed in a long time, man. You'd better stay away from her for a while."

"From what I'm guessing, Jane won't be around her much longer anyway. She's a shoe in to beat Korver, at least that's what I'm hearing."

"Dude, just worry about your cases. Leave Jane's business to Jane."

"Once she's gone to Washington, who do you think will be sitting in her chair?" he asked, assured he would be picked as her successor.

Barold laughed. "Not you, that's for damn sure."

"Why not?" he indignantly asked. "I have the best win loss ratio in the office next to Jane."

"The governor decides who sits in the DA chair until the next election, on the recommendation of the current DA." Barry laughed. "I can all but guarantee that your name won't be anywhere on her list after that shit you just pulled, man." He patted him on his shoulder as he left the room.

"Fuck!" Doug hissed.

Jane sat in her office trying to calm herself down. _That little shit! How dare he stick his nose in my business. _She was stirred from her anger fueled musings by a knock on her door. "Come," she said.

Susie Chang, her executive assistant, stuck her head in. After seeing her boss storm past her without a word, she knew exactly what was needed to level Jane out. "Is it safe to come in?"

Jane half smiled at her. "Come on in Susie." When she saw the extra-large mug Susie had with her, the smile became full and dazzling.

She gave the DA the mug and watched her take an appreciative gulp. "Which one of the kids pissed you off?"

"Doug," she revealed. "He really went over the line this time."

Susie sat in the leather wing back chair across from Jane's mahogany desk. She was well acquainted with the confrontations those two had. Had it been any other DA she was certain Doug Harmon would have been fired a long time ago. "What did he do?"

The DA's smile faltered a little. She wasn't ready to reveal her plans just yet, but she knew it was going to get out. "Susie, there's something I need to tell you."

The assistant leaned forward, worried the news was going to be bad. She had been with Jane since she became a senior ADA and remembered how devastated Jane was when Eleni died. "Jane, what is it?"

Jane saw the worry on her friend's face. "It's not bad news," she paused, waiting for her assistant's blood pressure to lower. "I'm going to run against Korver for his seat in the senate."

"That's fantastic news, Jane!" Susie exclaimed. "I'm sure you'll be able to win. He really sucks."

Jane laughed. "Well that's one more vote for me. Thanks Susie."

She looked at her boss. "Seriously Jane, nobody likes Korver, but he hasn't had any real competition. His previous opponents were jokes."

Jane looked out her window at the Boston skyline. "I really love this city. If I am able to defeat him, I'm definitely going to miss it."

Susie loved working for Jane, and knew she would undeniably be missed. "Jane, think of all the good you can not only do for this city, but our state and the country as a whole."

"May I ask a favor of you, Susie?"

"Anything for you Jane," she answered sincerely.

"Would you consider being a part of my team?"

Susie laughed. "And leave all this, are you kidding me?", she sarcastically asked.

"Thanks Susie, I really appreciate it." Jane finished her coffee and looked at her watch. "Guess I'd better get out of here. I have depositions then lunch with Judge Korsak."

"Is he really planning to retire?" she asked as she stood to leave.

"He sure is," Jane stood and put on her jacket.

"You planning on asking him to become a part of the team as well?"

Jane winked at her. "Why do you think we're having lunch?"

Jarvis Bass frantically dialed his boss's number. He had just finished meeting with a colleague when he was informed of some news that would surely cause problems for his boss. "Pick up, pick up, pick up," he chanted as he waited for his call to be answered.

"Hello," Roger Korver, senior senator of Massachusetts, answered.

"Finally!" Jarvis exclaimed. "Roger, we have a problem."

Korver sighed. "What is it this time?"

"Rizzoli."

"Who?"

"Jane Rizzoli. The DA of Suffolk County."

Korver sighed again, this time a little more irritated. "What about her?" he asked, looking out at the DC skyline. He and Jane had a history. His second wife owned a property that collapsed due to cheap building materials. 35 people died in the collapse, including 12 infants and children in a daycare center on the first floor. It was Jane's first case as District Attorney. Her winning the notorious case is why his wife now sits in a prison cell as well as nearly bankrupting the both of them.

"I heard through a reliable source that Tonya Jameson made a trip to Boston and she had lunch with Rizzoli." He paused waiting for a reaction from his boss.

Korver grabbed the stress ball he had sitting on his desk, oblivious to the ramifications of what Jameson and Rizzoli's lunch had to do with him. "Who cares why those big dykes had lunch together. Hell, they probably hooked up afterwards."

"Come on Roger, take your ass out of your head and think!" Bass yelled.

Korver took the phone away from his ear and stared at it, in total disbelief his friend and employee spoke to him in such a manner. "Stop talking in riddles!" he ordered.

Even after knowing Roger Korver since he first came to Washington, Bass was clueless as to how out of touch his employer truly was. "Jameson is trying to convince Rizzoli to run against you for your seat in the next election."

Korver laughed. "Jameson has been trying to unseat me since she became head of the DNC. Each time she's failed."

"This isn't funny, man. Rizzoli may cause some problems for you," he revealed.

"Look Jarvis, stop worrying about this. Every opponent the Democratic National Committee has put up didn't have what it takes to be a US Senator."

"I don't know, Roger. You may be in for a fight this time."

"I'll tell you what. Why don't we go up there next week and show our faces? We can do a little recon, shake some hands and get some decent clam chowder," Korver said, hoping to placate his right-hand man.

"Ok, that sounds good," Bass said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'll get a press junket set up."

"Relax, everything is going to work out just fine." Korver assured. After hanging up the phone, he continued to look out at the DC skyline. He thought about the last time he saw Jane Rizzoli in person.

"_Madam foreperson, has the jury reached a verdict?", the judge asked._

_The foreperson, a mere slip of a woman, stood nervously. "We have, Your Honor."_

_The courtroom was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Mrs. Korver stood next to her attorney while her husband sat directly behind them. Their attorney and the both of them looked confident because they were certain the jury would rule in their favor._

_Jane and her second chair, Barry Frost stood across the aisle from the Korvers. This being Jane's first major case as District Attorney, she was a bit nervous but satisfied that she and her team had mounted the best prosecution they were able to present. The evidence was solid and they were sure they would get a conviction._

"_We the jury find the defendant, Madelyn Korver, guilty," the foreperson read._

_Mrs. Korver fainted and Mr. Korver stood up and immediately began berating the jury. Judge Korsak banged his gavel and yelled for order._

_Jane and Barry had decided not to show any emotion, they packed their briefcases and started leaving the courtroom. Korver walked over and grabbed Jane's arm, "This isn't over by a long shot, Rizzoli!"_

_Jane pried his hand off of her arm. "Twelve jurors say otherwise, Mr. Korver. Your wife was just found guilty by a jury of her peers. If I were you, I'd be worrying about the civil suits that are forthcoming. Good luck with those." She and Barry walked out of the courtroom with a stunned Korver looking after them as they left._

'_That fucking bitch took my wife away from me, almost ruined me financially and now she wants my job? Not going to happen, Rizzoli. Get over yourself you high riding dyke._' Korver stood and walked over to the bar and fixed himself a scotch. "The DNC has been after my seat for years and they haven't been able to take it. The scandal with my wife didn't help them. They won't get it this time either," he said aloud to no one as he drank it all at once.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the kind reviews. I'm honored that you take time out just to let me know what you think. I hope you guys will continue to enjoy the ride.

This story is mine. The R&I characters don't belong to me, but everyone else does. Yada, yada, yada...

**Chapter 4**

"Mommy!" a five-year-old Mikayla exclaimed. She ran into her mother's outstretched arms.

Maura peppered her daughter's face with kisses. "How was your day, sweetheart?"

"We had fun today, mommy!" the excited little girl revealed, and proceeded to tell her of everything that happened during her day as they made their way to the car. Once the raven-haired child was properly fastened into her booster seat, Maura got in and headed toward their Bethesda home. She didn't notice the car that left and followed not too closely behind her.

The two had an impromptu sing along, as Mikayla taught her mother the new song they learned in school. Maura was so proud of how well her daughter was doing. The elite school she was enrolled in was different than most of the schools in area because instead of a rigid curriculum they also took in consideration the interests of the child. Mikayla was interested in math and science as well as learning of other cultures.

"Your godmother will be coming over Saturday so you two can plan a slumber party," Maura told her daughter, glancing into the rearview mirror for her reaction. She knew if she had told her daughter any sooner Mikayla would have hounded her relentlessly about her beloved godmother.

"You saw my Teetee?" she asked with the biggest smile her small cheeks could handle. "What time is she coming?"

Maura laughed. "Slow down, sweetheart and take a breath. We'll need to go shopping so we can make dinner for her." The decision was made to go shopping ahead of time because Maura would be performing surgery the next day.

The little girl clapped her hands. "Mommy, we have to buy some New York Strip and jumbo shrimp. Those are Teetee's favorites."

"We also have to get a red velvet cheesecake. Do you remember what happened the last time we forgot to get cheesecake?"

"She cried like a baby, mommy," she answered, doubling over in laughter. The little girl thought it was hysterical the way her extremely tall godmother laid on the floor and threw a fill blown tantrum.

They pulled into the parking lot of Whole Foods and exited the Audi Q7 to do their shopping, oblivious to the scrutiny they were under.

As Maura perused the tomatoes, Mikayla stepped over to the fruit section and began thumping the honeydew melons. That was her favorite fruit and she wanted to be sure to pick just the right one. She settled on one but it was underneath another melon and she couldn't get it out.

"You do that like an expert," the woman softly said as she smiled at the little girl and handed her the melon she'd worked so hard to pick out.

Mikayla looked up proudly at the stranger. "Thank you," she said, she snapped mouth closed because she wasn't allowed to talk to strangers.

"It's ok. I won't tell you talked to me," the unknown woman said. She looked over at Maura. "You'd better get back. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

Mikayla smiled at her then skipped back over to her mother. Maura saw her daughter coming back from the melon section and noticed a woman walking away from where her daughter was. The woman had a familiarity about her that Maura couldn't place.

"I see you found the perfect melon," Maura said. Knowing her daughter usually picked one from the bottom she wondered how she got it. "Did you pick one from the top this time?"

"No mommy, there was one on top of it."

"Then how did you get it?" Maura inquired.

"The nice lady got it for me."

Maura leaned over so she could look her daughter in the eye. "What did I tell you about talking to strangers, sweetheart?"

"I didn't, mommy. I only said thank you when she got it for me, that's all. I couldn't be rude, that's not nice."

"That is true, darling," she smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Now let's get your Teetee's cheesecake so we can head home."

Judge Vincent Korsak sat at the table nursing his drink while he waited for Jane. She had been delayed in a deposition and had Susie call to reschedule, but since his afternoon docket was clear he told her to let Jane know he would wait. His wait was just shy of an hour when he saw Jane approaching.

Korsak had watched Jane's career from when she first began working in the DA's office. He admired her enthusiasm and passion for justice. He and a few of the other judges had wagered which one of the fresh faces would one day become the DA of Suffolk County. He put his money on Jane and she didn't let him down.

"Judge, I'm sorry I'm late. Got held up in a deposition," Jane told him as he stood to greet her. She extended her hand and he readily accepted it.

He smiled at the DA. "Not a problem, Jane. My afternoon is clear." Once they were seated, they placed their orders. It wasn't the first time either had been at Reggio's so they knew what they wanted. "So other than sharing a meal with an old man, why did you call this little get together?"

Jane laced her fingers together and propped her elbows on the table. "I was just wondering if the rumors were true, Your Honor."

He smirked. "What rumors, Ms. Rizzoli?"

"The rumors about a certain judge retiring from the bench," she revealed.

"They are true. But I suspect you already know that." He steepled his fingers and leaned in on his elbows.

Jane laughed softly. "Since a sitting judge is in a public setting with the district attorney I kinda figured."

"Plus, the fact I moved from criminal to civil court eliminates any conflict of interest." They stared at each other and both started laughing.

"Judge, when you retire it will definitely be a sad day for the justice system," Jane sincerely said. "The Commonwealth will be losing one hell of a jurist."

Korsak looked at Jane and studied her. He absolutely knew she was being genuine. Most attorneys usually played kiss ass with judges, but not Jane. She was always a straight shooter. "Thank you, Jane. Now tell me what's going on."

"Your Honor, I've been approached by the DNC to run for office," Jane quietly revealed.

"Korver's seat?" he asked.

"Yes. How did you guess?"

The judge leaned back in his chair. "That jackass is coming up for re-election during the midterms," he told her. "Looks like he's going to be out of a job."

Jane laughed. "I haven't won yet, Your Honor."

"Call me Vince. We're not in a courtroom," he instructed.

"Old habits die hard," she added. Jane truly had the utmost respect for Judge Korsak. He was honest, impartial, and handled his courtroom with a professionalism a lot of judges envied and tried to emulate.

"Jane, I'm going to be totally honest with you," he said. "The DNC was considered a joke until Tonya Jameson took over. I, for one, am glad she did. The old leadership was stagnant."

Jane nodded her head in agreement. "She is a dynamic force the DNC definitely needed. During the last election both the House and Senate are almost equal between the democrats and republicans. It hasn't been like that in long time."

"Korver has had a stranglehold on Massachusetts because the old guard at the DNC didn't really care about who ran against him. The candidates that could have beat him didn't have the DNC's backing. No backing, no money," he suggested.

"Tonya assured me that wouldn't be the case this time," Jane revealed. "Korver is being considered for majority leader."

"That would be a disaster of epic proportions," Korsak sharply whispered. "He is the biggest moron in DC."

Jane couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, what do you need from me? A donation, or an endorsement perhaps?" he asked.

"I'd really appreciate that, Your...I mean Vince. What I really need is for you to join my team," she revealed.

"Sure, whatever you need. I don't mind handing out flyers for you."

"I, uhm, was kinda hoping you'd manage my campaign."

Vince sat back in his chair, aghast at what Jane suggested. "I…I don't know what to say, Jane."

"Say yes, Vince," she countered, hoping he would agree. "I need you in order to do this. I can't think of anyone else I can trust with something this important."

"Doesn't the DNC have people who does this sort of thing?"

"Yes, they do. But Tonya assured me I can pick my own team," she answered.

It only took Vince a second to decide. "I'm in."

Jane smiled brightly and they both shook hands. Just then, their waiter arrived with their food.

Jane decided to go home after her late lunch with Korsak. She had just closed the door when she was tackled at the knees by her four-year-old son.

"Matty! How are you, kiddo?" Jane asked as she picked him up, twirling him around.

Matty giggled. "I'm good, mama!"

"Were you a good boy for Nonna?" she asked as she kissed him on his cheek.

Matty nodded his. "I helped her bake cookies, then we made goki."

Jane quizzically looked at him. "Goki?"

Angela entered the room. "Gnocchi. We made Gnocchi," she clarified for Jane as she walked over and tickled Matty's tummy. "How was your day, Janie?"

"Busy, and tiring. It wasn't unproductive though," she revealed. "I had lunch with Judge Korsak."

Angela shook her head. "About one of your cases? I thought you were gonna lighten your load."

Jane sighed and walked over to the sofa, sitting down with Matty in her lap. She gave him the toy car that was next to her. Angela tended to be a bit overbearing, but she knew it was out of love. "Ma, it was about my run for senate. I asked him if he would manage my campaign."

"Really, Jane?" she inquired. "That's great news. Judge Korsak is well respected. I'm sure with him working on getting you elected you'll beat Korver for sure."

"So, what do you say, Matty? Do you think mama can win?" she asked her son.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, mama. You can do it!"

She smiled at her son, ruffling his hair. He looked adoringly at her with the same colored eyes his birthmother had.

_Jane walked into the house. She found her wife salsa dancing as she prepared dinner. Jane was enthralled by the way Eleni's body moved in concert with the music. Jane stepped behind her and moved in rhythm with her wife. _

"_Ooh mami, me gusta la forma en que te mueves," Eleni said in her native tongue._

_Jane placed her hands on the Dominican woman's hips. "Aprendi de lo major, mi amor." _

_Eleni turned and faced her wife with green eyes filled with love. She kissed her lightly on the lips and they continued dancing._

"Where did you go, Janie?" Angela asked. She felt Jane was thinking of Eleni, but wanted confirmation.

Jane smiled, still looking at her son. "Nowhere, Ma. Just looking at my beautiful son." She kissed him on his forehead and he scampered out of her lap.

"Janie, why don't you go out on dates?"

"Jeez, ma! Will you give it a rest? I don't have time to date anyone, especially now!" she exclaimed, throwing her head back on the sofa in exasperation.

Angela sighed as she stood up. Jane hadn't dated anyone since Eleni died. Four years was long enough to mourn the loss of a spouse, in her opinion. "The gnocchi are ready. I'm going to go home, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Jane felt guilty for yelling. "I'm tired ma, I didn't mean to be snippy."

"It's ok. I shouldn't be so nosey."

_That's true._ Jane thought. She stood to walk her mother out. Angela gave her a big hug at the door, and Jane watched as she went to her car.

Jane and Matty had dinner, then played some games. Her son was so full of energy. He had almost tired her out before she could give him his bath.

Bath time was also an adventure. He had to have his wind-up tortoise every time. It was a toy that was purchased by Eleni before he was born that he simply adored. Little did he know it was actually the fifth version of the tortoise his birth mother had named Bass.

Once the bath was given, Jane helped him get ready for bed. They both got on their knees and Jane listened as Matty said his prayers.

"God bless Mama, Nonna, Uncle Frankie and Bass," he said. "And please tell my mommy I miss her. Amen."

Jane was taken aback at his statement about Eleni. It had been a couple of months since he had mentioned her in his prayers. She made sure he knew his mother, what she looked like and the type of woman she was. She kissed him on his forehead and placed him under the covers.

He touched her cheek and captured the tear that was rolling from her eye. "I love you, Mama." Matty turned over on his side and went to sleep.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Maura and Mikayla had finished getting her clothes ready for school. Friday was casual day, so she didn't have to wear the mandatory attire. They had picked out a pink polo and blue jeans, with her pink Jordan's that Tonya had bought for her. Once she had gotten the little girl settled, she wanted to do a little research on a couple of the candidates she and Tonya had discussed.

The first candidate was Marshall Savage from Tennessee. She researched his qualifications and found he was indeed the strongest candidate out of the five Tonya had presented to her. The Floridian, Oliveria Castro was a Florida State grad who had dedicated her life to public service. Both her parents had been attorneys as well as community activists. She was on the top of her list of candidates from Florida.

She finally got to the thin folder of Massachusetts. She opened it and her eyes locked on the dark, soulful eyes of Jane Rizzoli. Maura saw the sadness the potential candidate's eyes held, the smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She felt pity for the woman who had lost so much. A loss that came by way of death and not by betrayal.

Maura started reading over Jane's credentials…

_Graduated Summa Cum Laude from Tufts University; Magna Cum Laude from Harvard where she was editor of The Harvard Law Review; clerked for Supreme Court Justice Michelle Obama for 2 years; joined the District Attorney's Office of Suffolk County where she later became the youngest and first female District Attorney. Major player in the legalization of same sex marriage as well as LGBT rights and prosecution of hate crimes. _

"Very impressive," she whispered. She closed her file, and placed it with the rest of them. She then saw it was getting close to bedtime. As she prepared for bed, she thought about what it would be like to have a devoted wife. Someone to share a life with and raise her daughter. Shaking herself from her musings she remembered the betrayal and her vow to never allow herself to be hurt like that again.

Ooh mami, me gusta la forma en que te mueves (ooh mami, I like the way you move)

Aprendi de lo major, mi amor (I learned from the best, my love


	5. Chapter 5

I'm still chugging along. Thanks for the reviews!

The R&I characters do NOT belong to me. I'm just playing with them for a bit. Everyone else belongs to me, yada, yada, yada.

**Chapter 5**

Tonya ran up three flights of stairs from the gym. She had just finished a pickup basketball game with some of the other staffers. Before she reached her office, her cellphone rang.

"Jameson," almost breathlessly, she answered.

"We have a problem, T," Carmelinda Esperanza, vice-chair of the DNC, informed her. "It's gotten out that Jane Rizzoli will be opposing Korver for his seat."

Tonya rolled her eyes, as she entered her office. Carmelinda was always up in arms about one thing or another. "She hasn't made a formal announcement yet. Did the press get ahold of this?" she asked, switching to speakerphone as she toweled herself dry.

"No, but it is going around in the rumor mill," she informed her. "I was hoping we would be able to catch him with his guard down."

Tonya walked over to the bar and poured herself some orange juice. "Calm down, Carmelinda. Who cares if he knows?"

"Calm down? T, you can't be serious," she stated. "We've been trying to get that Neanderthal out of office for years. Even with the scandal involving his wife we couldn't get him out."

"There will be a different outcome this time. The old guard that had a stranglehold on the party is no more. We'll not only get him out, but a couple of his buddies will be soon running to the networks trying to latch on as contributors as well," T assured her.

"Are you sure, T? I don't want this to blow back in our faces."

"I tell you what I'll do. I'm gonna call Jane and see when she wants to announce."

Carmelinda breathed a sigh of relief. "I've just sent out emails about the meet and greet to the candidates as well as the members of the DNC."

"I'll suggest to Jane that maybe she should make her announcement after the event," Tonya said as she pulled up her email. "Does the dinner fit all the board members schedules?"

"Yes. I coordinated with them before I made the schedule," she paused. "Do you think all the candidates will be in attendance."

Tonya laughed. "I vetted the candidates personally. They're all civic minded and committed to giving their campaigns everything they have, and then some."

"Alright, T. I'll give you a call once I get back to DC," Carmelinda assured her friend, feeling relieved.

"Ok. I'll give Jane a call after I shower," Tonya promised. As soon as she hung up, her phone rang again. She smiled when she saw the face of her best friend on her phone's screen. "Hey Maura, what's up?"

"Good morning!" Maura smiled. "Are you done with your pickup game?"

Tonya laughed. "What would you say if I told you I skipped the pickup game this morning?"

"Well, since I know for a fact you aren't sick or dead, I'd say you were lying."

"You know me so well. So, what can I do for you this morning, smarty-pants?"

Maura chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure you're coming over for dinner tomorrow. Mikayla is so looking forward to spending time with you."

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world. Did you get my cheesecake?" Tonya asked.

"After the hissy fit you threw the last time, of course I did. I do not want my daughter picking up your bad habits."

"It wasn't my fault you forgot, and I don't have any bad habits," Tonya gasped. "Tell her I'll be there and she better not eat all the shrimp."

"Of course, she won't. She knows how much of a big baby her godmother is." Maura laughed and continued. "I just received the email concerning the candidate meet and greet."

"Yeah, Carmelinda told me she had sent those out. You don't have a scheduling conflict, do you?"

"No, I was just calling you to let you know I'll be there" She paused. "Are you going with anyone?" she shyly asked.

Tonya sat and shook her head. _A woman as fine as you shouldn't be asking for a pretend date._ "Maura, you know I'm not dating anyone seriously enough to bring to an event such as this." Tonya dated plenty of women, but she hadn't found that special someone she wanted to settle down with. Her time in the WNBA left her with a number of women who wanted to become Mrs. Jameson, but she knew what she wanted to accomplish after basketball. A relationship serious enough to consider marriage was not in the cards for her yet. "So, will you do me the honor of being my date for the evening?"

Maura smiled. "I'd be honored, kind gentlewoman. I have to run, TJ. I have surgery in about an hour and I have to prepare." She paused. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kiss my goddaughter," Tonya instructed. "Tomorrow, my friend." She hung up and headed for her shower.

Jane stood up from her desk and walked over to the window. She looked down at her beloved city, the people rushing around and the traffic on the busy streets. She sighed heavily because if she did defeat Korver, she'd be leaving Boston. _We'd be closer to Frankie. I know Matty and Ma would love that. So would I, for that matter. _Her musings were interrupted by her intercom.

"Jane, you have a call on line two," Susie's cheerful voice chirped.

"Thanks, Susie." She picked up her phone. "Rizzoli," she answered.

"Jane, this is Tonya."

"Hey, I was going to give you a call a little later," she said. "I got the email about the meet and greet, and I RSVP'd.

"That's great Jane, but that's not why I'm calling."

"Aww shit, don't tell me you changed your mind already."

Tonya laughed heartily. "No way, Jane. That's not going to happen. I just wanted to give you a heads up that your candidacy for Korver's seat has been leaked."

Jane could barely contain her anger. "I fucking knew he would go to the press," she ranted.

"Wait, who?" Tonya inquired.

"One of my ADA's saw us at lunch and put two and two together," Jane revealed.

"Relax, Jane. It's not made the press, yet. It's running through the rumor mill but it's only a matter of time before the press get wind of it."

"So, what do we need to do?"

"We're going to get ahead of this," Tonya paused. "I was going to suggest waiting until after our event, but it might be a better idea to go ahead and announce."

Jane sighed. "If you think it's best, then we can get it set up. How does Monday morning sound?"

"How about tomorrow morning?" Tonya countered. "I can fly down and make arrangements for a press conference. A Saturday morning announcement will catch them off guard."

"What time will you be getting in?" she queried. "You can stay at my place with me and my son, and my mom will prepare dinner."

"I couldn't impose on you like that, Jane."

"Nonsense. Besides my mom is a big fan of yours since your time with the WNBA."

Tonya relented. "Okay, I'd be happy to." She paused. "So, your mom, is she a good cook?"

It was Jane's turn to laugh. "She's the best Italian cook this side of the Atlantic."

"Good, I'll bring my appetite. I'll let you know when my flight gets in once I'm booked. Bye, Jane."

"Bye, Tonya." Jane hung up the phone and leaned back into her chair. She thought for a moment in an attempt to reign in her temper. She knew she needed to confront Doug because he had totally crossed the line. Jane got up from her desk and walked out of her office.

Doug Harmon and his second chair Frederick Manning just entered his office and closed the door. Doug slammed his briefcase on his desk and sat heavily in his chair. "How the fuck did this happen?"

"It happened because of some bleeding-heart juror," Frederick said. "Maybe we should have done what Jane suggested and pled it out."

"Jane doesn't know everything, Freddie!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he growled.

Jane stepped into his office and closed the door. She didn't acknowledge Manning, as her glare zeroed in on Doug.

"Ja… Jane, what are you doing here? I mean what can I do for you?"

Jane stood and crossed her arms over her chest, still not saying a word.

"Listen, Jane, it wasn't my fault we lost the Hernandez case."

"You lost the Hernandez case?" she parroted back to the nervous looking man. "I warned you that would happen, but you just wouldn't listen," she growled. "Dinged off the back of the rim, just like I told you it would."

"Be reasonable, Ja…,"

"Not another word!" she roared. "That's not why I'm here. I want to know exactly who you told about me running for senate?"

He shifted in his seat and noticed Frederick was looking at first him then Jane. "Freddie, will you please excuse us."

Frederick, relieved he had been excused from witnessing the exchange between the senior ADA and the DA, gathered his things and quickly scurried out of the office.

Jane placed her hands atop Doug's desk and leaned over it. "Who…did…you…tell?"

"Jane, I told you I haven't talked to anyone in the press about this."

"That's not what I asked you. I want to know who you told."

When he told his friend, Jarvis Bass, about seeing Jane and the head of the DNC at lunch he immediately realized he had made a mistake. "Jane, I'm sorry but I did let it slip to a former colleague of mine."

Jane straightened herself up and crossed her arms over her chest again. "What was the purpose of you telling anyone anything that concerned me, Doug? Why?"

_Jarvis and Doug had been friends since their days at Princeton. While at lunch, he and Doug conversed over what their respective futures held._

"_You know, I may become DA of Suffolk County sooner rather than later," Doug said._

_Jarvis took a sip of his drink. "How's that going to happen? Is Rizzoli planning on retiring or are you going to run against her when her term is up?" he asked and suddenly started laughing. "Good luck with that, because Boston is in love with her."_

_It bothered Doug his friend laughed at him. "Actually, she's going to run against your boss for his senate seat," he revealed, immediately realizing he had just made the biggest mistake of his career. _

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Jane, I'm really sorry. I let it slip to Jarvis Bass. It wasn't intentional, I swear…"

Jane held up her hand, halting any additional conversation. "You told Jarvis Bass and didn't think it would get out?" she paused, gathering her words. "You told the executive assistant to the man who I'll be running against? Are you fucking daft?"

"Jane listen...,"

"Don't say another word to me, Doug. If you keep talking, I won't be responsible for what I'll do."

Doug clamped his mouth shut. He knew Jane was going to lower the boom on him, most likely firing him.

"I can no longer trust you, Doug. You're lucky this is concerning personal business and not Commonwealth business, because I'd fire you this very minute."

"Jane, I'm so sorry."

"From now on unless its business concerning cases, please don't speak to me ever again," she said as she turned and walked out of his office.

As Jane's driver headed for Logan International, she thought about her earlier exchange with her Senior ADA. She knew she could have fired him. Although the man was arrogant, he was a good attorney and did work hard. He also had a young family.

Once she arrived at the airport, Jane got out and headed toward the American Airlines terminal. She waited in arrivals and immediately saw a woman who towered over most of the other passengers. She smiled as she approached the Chair of the DNC. "Hi Tonya, how was your flight?"

Tonya laughed. "You can call me T, Jane. I think we've established a rapport that no longer holds the necessity of formality." She shook Jane's hand. "It wasn't too bad. The seats weren't very comfortable, though."

"I know you're tall, but First-Class seating is a lot better than coach."

"When I'm on the committee's dime, business class is the best I can get," she revealed. "After the scandal the previous chair caused with taking private jets and all, I wouldn't dare take advantage of the system."

"Do you need to go by baggage claim?" Jane asked, before they went up the escalator to exit the terminal.

Tonya patted her garment bag. "Everything I need is right here. I didn't need much this trip because I'll be flying back to DC right after the press conference."

"Oh, that's too bad. My mom's cooking is even better the next day."

"Like there's gonna be any leftovers." They both laughed.

While heading towards Jane's house, Jane revealed how her run for senate made it into the rumor mill. Tonya was really surprised that it came from someone in the DA's office. Jane was apologetic and Tonya did her best to assure her that it wasn't a big deal.

"Korver isn't a popular senator outside of Massachusetts," she revealed. "He reminds me of the senator from North Carolina all those years ago."

Jane looked at her quizzically. "Who are you talking about?"

"His name was…give me a second to remember his name," she paused thoughtfully. "Jesse Helms, that's his name. Republican senator, all around racist who many people believed was a member of the Klan."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. The DNC did everything the could to get him ousted. Put some of the best candidates they could up against him and he still held on to his seat."

"His retirement was the only thing that got him out of Washington. But it won't happen like that for Korver."

Jane looked at the Chair thoughtfully. "Do you really think I can pull this off? I mean, I'm just a DA. I've never created law, only defended it."

"Jane, I would never bullshit you. If I wasn't sure you could defeat him, I would have more names than just yours to present to the committee," Tonya assured her. "We have faith in you."

As they made their way up the walk to Jane's front door Tonya marveled at how inviting and homey the house looked. Once Jane opened the door the aroma from the kitchen made both of them moan with anticipation at the feast her mother was preparing. Angela was so excited when she found out Tonya Jameson would be having dinner with them.

"Ma, we're here," Jane called out. She heard Matty's footsteps coming down the hall and braced herself for the attack on her knees.

Matty skidded to a stop and looked up at the tall woman with his mother in amazement. "Wow," he said softly.

"Matty, this is Ms. Tonya Jameson. T, this is my son Matteo Rizzoli," Jane introduced them.

Tonya kneeled down and extended her hand. "Hi Matty, I'm T. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi," he replied shyly, shaking the large hand that was extended to him.

Angela came out of the kitchen smiling at their guest. Tonya stood up and extended her hand to Angela.

"Ma, this is…,"

"Tonya Jameson," Angela said. "It's indeed a pleasure. I've followed your career since you started playing for the Boston Sun in the WNBA. Twenty points, ten rebounds and twelve assists," she spouted off Tonya's stats.

Tonya blushed. "Thank you, Mrs. Rizzoli," the tall woman said. "Please call me T."

"Then you must call me Angela," she gushed. "See Janie, she has a little meat on her bones and she looks terrific. I keep telling Janie she needs to eat…,"

"Ma!" Jane stopped her before she went into a full-blown rant. "C'mon, we just walked through the door. At least let us eat while you bust my chops."

Tonya laughed at the mother and daughter, then at herself when her growling stomach began to protest.

Angela looped her arm around Tonya's and led her towards the dining room to a table loaded with various Italian entrees. "I wasn't sure on what you like so I made a couple of dishes."

The DNC chair's eyes were as big as saucers, looking at the various dishes Angela had prepared. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on the shrimp dish. "What's that?" she hungrily inquired.

"That's Ma's Shrimp Puttanesca," Jane informed her. "It's to die for."

"Where can I wash up?" Tonya asked as she spun around to face Jane. She immediately looked down as a small hand grabbed her fingers.

"This way, Miss T."

As they sat around the table, Angela was astonished at the way Tonya ate. She and Jane discussed the press conference that was scheduled for the next morning between the numerous pilings of delicious food on their plates. Angela was thrilled someone enjoyed her cooking the way Frankie did. Both Jane and Tonya noticed the last jumbo shrimp in the now empty bowl of Puttanesca, they eyed each other the way gunslingers did in the old west. Unfortunately, they took too long and a small hand reached in and grabbed the shrimp.

"Delicious!" the little boy exclaimed as he took a bite out of the shrimp.

Tonya was about to protest when suddenly her phone rang. She sighed as she took it out of her pocket, but immediately started smiling when she saw her best friends face on the screen. "Sorry, I need to take this," she informed her hosts.

"My study is just down the hall if you need privacy," Jane told her.

"Nah, it won't take long," she assured Jane then answered. "Hey Maur, what's up?"

"Hey yourself," she replied. "I was just wondering if you can come over a little earlier tomorrow so you can sit with Mikayla before dinner. The surgery I performed this morning was plagued with complications. I'll have completed my rounds with my interns and on-call in the morning, but I would really like to go back and see how he fares throughout the day."

"Sure, I can come over early. I'll be there as soon as my flight lands at Reagan."

"Your flight? Where are you?"

"I'm in Boston. Jane is going to have to announce her candidacy ahead of schedule."

"Why? Did something happen? Is it bad?"

"It's nothing I can't handle. It got out that she's opposing Korver." Tonya paused. "You know what, I'll let Jane explain it." She handed the phone over to her.

Jane took the phone. "Uhm, hi this is Jane Rizzoli."

Maura was stunned when she heard the deep, raspy voice.

"Hello?" Jane queried, thinking they may have been disconnected.

"Ah yes, Ms. Rizzoli. I'm Dr. Maura Isles. It's a pleasure to speak with you."

"Thanks, it's nice to speak with you as well."

Maura cleared her throat. "Tell me, Ms. Rizzoli, what's going on up there?"

"Please call me, Jane."

"Only if you call me Maura."

Jane smiled at how soft-spoken Maura sounded.

"Well, Maura, it seems Tonya and I were spotted having lunch a few weeks back when she approached me about running for office. It's hasn't reached the press yet, but Korver definitely knows."

"TJ isn't worried about it, so you shouldn't be either."

"TJ?"

Maura laughed. "That's what I call Tonya."

Jane smiled at the infectious laughter and stood and moved closer to the door.

Angela stared at her. _This is new._

"Ok, she told me to call her T. I guess I should have figured she'd be called TJ as well."

"Well, actually I'm the only one who calls her TJ," Maura revealed. "It goes back to our college days."

As Jane and Maura conversed back and forth Tonya came up with an idea. She leaned over to Angela. "Do you guys have any plans for the weekend?"

Angela thought for a moment. "I know I don't, and Jane didn't mention anything to be about having any plans. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you guys would like to come back with me to DC tomorrow after the press conference," she informed her. "I'd like to show Jane around a bit, introduce her to some people."

"But don't you have plans with Dr. Isles?"

"Yeah, it's just dinner with her and her daughter. She's my goddaughter and about the same age as Matty the shrimp thief, here." Tonya smiled and ruffled the boys head.

"Do you think she and her husband would mind?" Angela asked. She slipped in the part about the husband as her way of being nosey without appearing nosey.

"Oh, Maura isn't married," Tonya told her, noticing the relieved look that appeared on Angela's face.

"Well it was a pleasure speaking to you, Maura," Jane said.

"Indeed it was, Jane. I'm really looking forward to meeting you."

"Me, too," Jane said, then she passed the phone back to Tonya.

"Maura, let me call you back in a few minutes," Tonya told her friend, then hung up.

Jane sat back down at the table as Angela got up.

"Anyone ready for dessert?" she asked.

Both Matty and Tonya raised their hands. "Me, me, me!" they exclaimed. They looked at each other and doubled over with laughter.

"Looks like Matty has found himself a new playmate," Jane said, joining in on the laughter.

"Come help Nonna, Matty," Angela instructed, holding her hand out to her laughing grandson.

Once the laughter subsided, Tonya looked at Jane and hoped what she was going to suggest would be agreed to.

"Jane, I was just asking Angela if you guys had any plans this weekend."

Jane thought for a moment. "No, just the press conference. After that I was just gonna chill out with Matty. What's up?"

"How would you and your family like to come back with me to Washington? I could show you around a bit, and you could meet Maura and my goddaughter. I was telling Angela she and Matty are around the same age."

"But don't you have plans with her?"

"Yeah, I was gonna have dinner with her and Mikayla, my goddaughter, and just hang out. This way you could meet her, as well as other people involved with the DNC." Tonya saw resistance forming on Jane's face. "C'mon Jane, it'll be fun."

Jane thought for a moment. "Oh hell, why not. We haven't seen Frankie in a while, kill two birds with one stone."

"Awesome!" Tonya exclaimed. She picked up her phone and called Maura. "Hey Maur, do you mind if I bring someone to dinner?"

"You mean like a date? Are you going to introduce us to one of your lady friends?" Maura teased.

"Ha ha, very funny! That would be a negative, good buddy. I actually invited Jane and her family down for the weekend."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Tonya turned slightly away from Jane as a wicked grin formed on her face. "You know, my condo is kinda small. I only have one guest bedroom. There's Jane, her mother and her son Matty."

"Well, my house can accommodate everyone. That is unless they want to get a hotel," Maura shyly suggested.

_She shoots, she scores!_ "That's a great idea, Maura. Matty and Mikayla can get acquainted, that way he'll have a friend when Jane wins and leaves Boston."

"I'll have to get more steak and shrimp. Things for making breakfast, as well."

"And another cheesecake," Tonya added.

Maura laughed. "That goes without saying."

"See you tomorrow!" she told her best friend. She looked over at Jane who was doing something on her phone. "Everything ok, Jane?"

"Yeah," she said, not looking up. "I was just looking up hotels."

"No need for that, Maura suggested we stay at her house in Maryland."

"What?" Jane asked, immediately taking her attention from her phone.

"Yeah, we're all staying at her house. My condo is too small, Jane," she informed her. "It's a short commute to DC, so we'll still be able to check things out. We might be able to do some house hunting while you're there."

"You really are certain that I'll be able to defeat Korver."

"Absolutely! Aren't you?" Tonya asked. "C'mon Jane, you know his time is up. Can't you feel it?"

Jane chuckled. "Yeah, I just don't want to jinx it."

"Time for dessert," Matty announced, helping his Nonna bring in the torta caprese.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Are you ok, Jane?" Tonya leaned over and whispered into Jane's ear.

Jane felt tense. This was going to be huge and she knew the press would bombard her with questions. She hated talking to the press. Not because she feared their questions, because she's dealt with them before, but because she hated being in the spotlight.

Tonya placed a calming hand on Jane's shoulder. "You'll do fine Jane. I know you can handle yourself in front of the cameras. Just be yourself and talk to but not at your constituents."

As she took a deep breath Jane looked over her statement and decided she would just talk to the people as if the cameras weren't there and it was just her and them. Tonya took note of what Jane was doing and immediately knew she had made the right decision in vetting her, and her alone.

Jane looked down at her son who was looking up at her with nothing but adoration in his eyes. She leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. She looked over at her mother and before she could say anything Angela kissed her on her cheek. She then turned and stepped up to the podium, signaling the press conference was about to start. The photographers began taking pictures and the cameras began rolling. As she looked out at the gathered crowd, she saw not only local press but national as well. MSNBC, CNN and even Fox News had crews there.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Jane Rizzoli. I'm the District Attorney of Suffolk County in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. I am a lifelong resident of Massachusetts. I was born here, went to school here and I raise my son here. I love this city, and I know it can be the best it can be with dedicated people who work tirelessly doing everything they can to make Boston and the Commonwealth…"

Roger Korver was playing a round of golf with a couple of his colleagues from the senate and a sitting supreme court justice when he noticed another golf cart approaching them. "That can't be someone wanting to play through, we just got here," he told the justice.

When the golf cart came to a complete stop, Jarvis Bass jumped out and ran over to the foursome holding up his phone. "Roger, you've got to see this!"

Korver was visually irritated at the interruption. "Can't this wait at least until after we finish?"

"No! You need to see this right now." Bass pulled up the Fox News app on his phone and handed it to Korver.

"_It is with great honor that I am announcing my candidacy to represent this great Commonwealth in the United States Senate." Jane announced._

"Holy shit!" The senator from Virginia exclaimed.

Korver was speechless. He knew Jane was going to run against him, but he thought he had time to prepare for the upcoming race. He had hoped he had time to do some reconnaissance and see exactly what Jane's plan of attack would be.

"Isn't she the one who tried the case against your wife?" the chief justice asked.

"Yes, damn it!" he growled. "That's the bitch who tried to take everything I had."

"Well what are you going to do about it, Roger?" the senator from South Carolina asked. "I know you're not gonna let that lesbian take your seat from you as well."

Korver turned to his caddy. "Get my clubs and take them back to the clubhouse." He then turned to his fellow golfers, "Look, we'll have to finish this some other time."

The rest of the foursome nodded in understanding as they watched Korver leave with Jarvis.

The chief justice looked at the remaining senators and chuckled. "Damn if Roger isn't going to have a fight on his hands. Rizzoli has argued a couple of cases before the bench and that is one formidable woman."

"To be honest, I don't think he has a snowball's chance in hell of beating that one," the senator from Virginia added.

Maura had just taken a seat on the sofa in the on-call room. She had to return to the hospital when it was believed her patient would have to undergo emergency surgery. Once she arrived, she changed the dosage on one medication and added another. He began to stabilize and another surgery was no longer required, much to Maura's relief. Another doctor entered just as Maura leaned her head back to gather herself.

"Do you mind if I turn on the TV Dr. Isles?" the young doctor asked.

Maura smiled at the courteous woman. "Go right ahead, I don't mind." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. As the doctor channel surfed Maura thought she heard a familiar voice. Her head immediately popped up. "Dr. Moretti could you go back to the previous channel if you don't mind, please."

"Of course, Dr. Isles," she replied as she turned back one channel.

"_Why are you opposing Senator Korver," the reporter from Fox News asked._

_Jane paused thoughtfully. "I think Massachusetts deserves a change. It's time for some new blood to represent us in Washington."_

"_This isn't at all personal is it, Ms. Rizzoli?" the reporter continued. "You did face each other in court once before if memory serves."_

_Jane smiled. "No, it isn't personal. Being elected to serve in the US Senate isn't a lifetime appointment like sitting on the bench of the Supreme Court. For the record, the case I tried against Mrs. Korver garnered a guilty sentence. It wasn't personal then, and it isn't now." _

"_Will you be pushing your homosexual agenda? We all know how instrumental you were in getting the legalization of same sex marriage in the commonwealth."_

"_I became an attorney to right wrongs, to fight against injustice," she stated. "I do NOT have a homosexual agenda. If racism or any other bigotry rears its ugly head, I'm first in line to cut it off."_

Maura smiled at the intelligent way Jane handled the reporter from Fox News. She knew the notoriously conservative outlet would attempt to come down hard on any democratic candidate, but Jane handled it with grace. The particular reporter in question often went after people, impugning their integrity to get a rise out of them. She had seen a few candidates lose their composure with this reporter, but she was very impressed at the way Jane had handled him.

"She seems to be a very strong candidate," Dr. Moretti stated. "Very articulate, and she spoke to her audience as if they were sitting around a table instead of a press conference."

Maura smiled at the valid points Dr. Moretti, points she was contemplating as well. "I wasn't aware you were into politics."

Dr. Moretti smiled. "Had my passion for medicine not outweighed my interest in politics I would have been a Poli Sci major instead of pre med."

Maura thought about what she said and how she critiqued Jane. "I take it you're not a republican?"

"Oh goodness, no!" the Italian exclaimed. "I'd be disowned by my parents and my Nonna would probably put a hex on me."

"That would definitely be horrible," Maura laughed. "I sit on the board of directors of the DNC. There's going to be an event the end of this month where candidates from various states will be introduced. Would you like to attend?"

"I'd love to," the doctor excitedly responded.

"Good. I'll email you the particulars and make sure you get an invitation." Maura stood to make her final rounds before she returned home. "Will you need a plus one?"

"No, Dr. Isles, I'm single," the doctor revealed.

The wheels began turning in Maura's mind. "Thanks again, Dr. Moretti," she smiled.

The petite OB/GYN returned her smile. "Not a problem, Dr. Isles."

Once the press conference was over, Jane was bombarded not with questions but with congratulations. She was moved by the outpouring of support she received.

"You have our full support," one man said.

"It's about time Korver had some competition," a woman added.

Of course, there were the detractors as well. Those who still supported Korver even though most of the deals he made in Washington didn't do anything for his constituents. He would come to town, go around to some of the neighborhoods and shake hands. Then he'd waltz back to Washington and act as if they didn't exist.

"Roger Korver has done a lot for us. You should be ashamed of yourself trying to take over!" an undiscernible voice yelled from the crowd.

"You fucking lesbos think you can rule the world. Get yourself a good man who can take care of ya!"

Jane took Matty's hand and walked away from the homophobic heckler. Tonya turned in the direction she heard the slur come from. "Who said that?" She demanded. "Come on out and say that, you coward!" She immediately calmed when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Don't listen to that crap," Angela calmly said. "C'mon, we have to get back to Jane's and eat lunch before our train to DC."

Tonya looked down at the woman who reminded her so much of her own mother. Not in appearance, but mannerisms. Christine Jameson knew exactly what would distract her from her worries or pain; a good meal made with love and a calming touch. A tear came to her eye as she looked at Angela and could feel her mother's spirit. "My mom knew exactly how to calm me down," she softly said. "You remind me so much of her."

"Tell me, is your mother still with you?" Angela asked as they walked towards her SUV, her arm looped around Tonya's.

"In a sense, she is," she revealed. "My mother is in the later stages of dementia."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that T."

"I really miss her being with me. I had to place her in an assisted living facility when I could no longer keep her at home. She began hurting herself so I had to place her."

"I can only imagine how hard that must have been for you."

"C'mon, you two," Jane yelled after she finished buckling Matty into his car seat. "We gotta get a move on."

Mikayla became even more excited about her godmother's visit when her mother told her that not only Tonya would be staying but she would be bringing guests. Mikayla loved to play hostess. She helped her mother make sure all the bedrooms were ready, as well as made sure she had games out for the little boy her mother told her would be coming.

"What's his name again, mommy?" she asked for what seemed to be the tenth time.

"His name is Matty, sweetheart. He's four years old," Maura reminded her. "So, he might not be able to play all the games you can. I'm sure you'll be patient and teach him."

"Of course, mommy. I wouldn't be a good hostess if I didn't do my best," the green-eyed little girl replied. Her attention was immediately drawn to the window when she heard a vehicle pull up. "TeeTee!" she exclaimed.

Maura's head whipped around and she looked out the window confirming it was indeed her best friend's vehicle. She smoothed imaginary wrinkles from her black pencil skirt and purple silk blouse. She took Mikayla's hand and opened the door. They walked out and waited for their guests on the stoop.

"TeeTee!" Mikayla yelled excitedly as she ran off the stoop and into the open arms of her godmother.

"I've missed you so much, Ahyoka," Tonya told her as knelt to hug her and kiss her cheeks. She stood up as Jane and Matty came around the truck. "Matty, this is my goddaughter Mikayla. Mikayla, this is Matty." A quizzical look crossed her face as the two children stood face to face. Mikayla was almost 6 and Matty hadn't turned 5 yet, but he was as tall as she was.

The two children sized each other up. Matty extended his hand first and Mikayla happily accepted it. "Nice to meet you," they said at the same time.

"And this Matty's mother Jane," Tonya said, "and his grandmother Angela."

Mikayla greeted them both with a handshake and a smile. She looked back at the dark-haired boy. "Would you like to come inside, Matty? I have some games we can play."

"Ok," he said as he followed the little girl into the house. They stopped in front of Maura. "This is my mommy. Her name is Maura Isles and she's a doctor."

"Well, hello there Matty. It's very nice to meet you," she said as she took his extended hand."

Matty gave her a brilliant, dimpled smile. His green eyes twinkled. "Nice to meet you, too."

The two children continued up the walk. "She's so pretty," she said shyly.

"I know," Mikayla responded.

"And this lovely lady here is my best friend, Dr. Maura Isles," Tonya said as Maura made her way over to them. Once she arrived, Tonya kissed her cheek.

Maura smiled brightly at her guests. She shook Angela's hand first. "Please call me Maura."

"Angela," she replied as she enthusiastically shook Maura's hand. Thank you for having us."

Maura then turned to Jane. Hazel locked in on Chocolate. A beat passed then they smiled at each other. Jane extended her hand and Maura accepted it. Warmth encompassed the hands of both ladies.

"Dr. Isles, it is a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, but please call me Maura."

"Then you must call me Jane."

The tone of Jane's voice caused Maura to involuntarily shiver. "Please come in and make yourself at home. TJ will bring in the bags."

"Hey, wait just a minute!"

"Honeybear please don't whine, it's so unbecoming," Maura said, smiling.

Jane doubled over with laughter when she heard the nickname. Angela giggled.

"Stow it, Rizzoli!" Tonya playfully growled pointing at Jane.

Jane reached up and patted Tonya's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll help you out…Honeybear."

"You'd better be glad there are kids still within earshot, because I'd singe your ears with the names I'd be calling you right now," she whispered, a fake smile plastered on her face.

After TJ and Jane brought in the bags, Maura gave them a tour of the house. Angela went into her designated room to unpack and call Frankie. Jane and Maura stopped at Jane's room.

"I hope it's to your liking. I tried to get everything set up so you all would be comfortable," Maura said.

Jane peeked in, then brought her bag into the room. She looked around in amazement. Jane's home was nice, but Maura's was spectacular.

"Are you sure you don't want me to set Matty up in Mikayla's room?" Maura continued.

Jane placed her bed on the settee at the foot of the bed. "Nah, he'll be fine bunking with me," she paused then turned to face her hostess. "I really appreciate you putting us up like this."

"It's no trouble at all," she said. "Mikayla and I rarely have guests, and she loves playing hostess."

"She's a really sweet little girl. She and Matty seem to be getting along well. He never really warms up to people like he has to her."

"He's shy?" Maura asked.

Jane sat down on the settee and Maura sat on the chair opposite her. "He's kind of an introvert. Matty's always been quiet, kept to himself. Funny thing is, he loves math. That's the one subject he will talk to anyone about."

"So does Mikayla," Maura revealed. "She's also into science."

Jane gave Maura a brilliant smile. "I think Matty is too. He's been talking about a chemistry set, but I think he may be too young for that." Jane paused for a moment. "What did TJ call her? Was it her middle name?"

"No, it is a Cherokee name that means 'she brought happiness'. That's what Mikayla brought to me, happiness," Maura revealed.

For a split-second Jane saw a hint of sadness flash in Maura's eyes, and just as quickly it was gone. _What could have happened to cause such a wonderful person sadness?_

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard Mikayla call out so they both ran downstairs to see what the commotion was about.

"TeeTee, no!" Mikayla exclaimed.

Jane skidded to a stop, almost causing Maura to run into the back of her. What they saw made them burst out laughing. Standing at the island with a fork and an opened box of cheesecake was Tonya.

"What?" she mumbled, her mouth full of cheesecake.

Jane, Maura and the kids moved closer to the island and laughed even harder when they saw half of the cheesecake was already eaten.

"I got hungry," Tonya guiltily confessed.

"I guess we should change into more comfortable clothes so we can get dinner started. If not, there won't be anything left for dessert," Maura said, shaking her head at her best friend. "Can we trust you enough to go change, TJ?"

TJ almost had another forkful of cheesecake to her mouth. She grinned, eating the bite she had. "Ok, I'm done. I'll go change and meet you guys outside."

Maura gave her a disbelieving look. "TJ if you eat another bite, I swear…"

"I heard you the first time, mom!" Tonya said, rolling her eyes. "Jeez!"

_**Ahyoka (Cherokee) she brought happiness**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay, folks. Please read my note at the end. Enjoy!

This story is mine. The original characters are mine. The rest, yada…yada…yada…

**CHAPTER 7**

Angela smiled as she watched the children run and play in the huge back yard. She was so happy to see Matty enjoy himself the way he was. Maura came out of the house and handed her a glass of lemonade, then sat on the lounge chair next to her.

"Thank you, Maura," she said as she took an appreciative sip from the glass.

"You're very welcome."

"Matty is really enjoying himself with Mikayla. He's not really this open with other children," Angela revealed. "Matty has always been a quiet child, keeping to himself. Sometimes I hardly know he's around when he stays with me."

Maura nodded in acknowledgement. "Jane mentioned that earlier. Some children, when they lose a parent, tend to do that. She told me he loves math and science and has excelled at his preschool."

"Oh yes! Now if you want that little boy to talk your ears off, just bring up something about math."

"Mikayla does as well. She also has a Jr. chemistry set and I'm sure she'd enjoy showing it to him. Jane told me he was mentioning one to her."

Angela smiled. "He'd love it."

Their attention was diverted toward the grill where they saw Jane and Tonya fencing with the grill utensils. They continued when the children came running over and began cheering them on. Angela could hardly contain herself when she saw how much fun Jane was having.

"Jane hasn't had this much fun or laughed this much in a long time," she paused thoughtfully before she continued. "Since Eleni."

Maura leaned forward. "The loss of a spouse is extremely hard, I'm sure."

"Jane was a mess. She lost her wife the same day her son was born," Angela revealed. "It took her a long time to pull herself completely out of the darkness."

"I can relate to pulling yourself out of a dark place." The expression on Maura's face darkened when she thought about the betrayal.

Angela remembered herself, not wanting to tell too much of Jane's business. "So, tell me why you call TJ Honeybear."

Maura smiled. "Well, she and I attended Georgetown together. I had gone to a party where an extremely aggressive woman grabbed me. TJ had seen what was transpiring and came to my rescue pretending to be my girlfriend. I assumed girlfriends had pet names for each other so I called her Honeybear, and the name stuck."

"So, you two were romantically involved?"

"With TJ? Oh, heaven's no! She's my absolute best friend," she paused looking over at the woman as she turned the steaks and laughed with Jane. "I don't know what I would have done without her in my life."

Angela wanted to know more, and hoped Maura would be inclined to share so she remained silent.

Maura continued. "She was with me at the lowest point in my life. Had it not been for her I don't think I could have become the person I am today. TJ is very protective of those she loves and will do anything and everything to see no harm comes to them."

"She does have quite the temper on her," Angela said. "Someone yelled some derogatory remarks at Jane today after the press conference and she kinda lost it."

Maura gasped. "Oh no! She didn't punch anyone, did she?"

"No, I stopped her from doing something she shouldn't," Angela chuckled as Maura breathed a sigh of relief. "She and Jane have become fast friends. I'm glad to see this side of her again."

The doorbell rang and Maura looked at her watch. She knew it was too early for Frankie to arrive, as he was coming from Virginia. "TJ, would you mind getting the door?" she asked sweetly.

Tonya turned and looked questioningly at her friend. "Maura, I'm kind of busy here," she said as she nodded her head toward the grill.

"Honeybear," Maura warned.

"Ow, man," she grumbled as she handed the tongs to Jane. Before Jane could start laughing, she pointed at her. "Stow it, Rizzoli!"

"Thank you, TJ!" Maura said as the woman stalked past her.

"Whatever."

Once Tonya had entered the house, Maura stood and walked over to Jane. She watched as the Italian woman turned the steaks and flipped the burgers. "You're pretty good and that Jane," Maura said.

"It's all in the wrist," Jane said, laughing.

Maura shivered as she listened to the husky laugh.

Jane noticed. "Are you cold, Maura?" She removed her lightweight sweater and draped it around the doctor's shoulders. "It's unseasonably cool for this time of the year," she added as she tied the sleeves to keep it from slipping off.

Maura was struck mute at their closeness and the fragrance Jane wore.

"How's that?" Jane asked as she adjusted the sweater, admiring her handywork. When she noticed how quiet the smaller woman was, she hoped she hadn't offended her. "I'm sorry. I hope you don't think I was being too familiar."

Maura smiled, trying to play off her silence. "I was just wondering what fragrance you are wearing?" _Not a complete lie._

"Oh, I'm wearing Vince Camuto," Jane said, relieved she hadn't offended her hostess.

"So, how can I help?" Maura asked, trying to get a sense of control over herself.

Jane looked around and found the platter that Tonya had brought out earlier. "Here, can you hold this? I believe the medium steaks are about ready to come up."

Maura took the platter and willed her hands to stop shaking. _What's going on with me?_

* * *

Tonya walked through the house and opened the front door. Looking straight ahead she didn't see anyone, not noticing the petite woman standing in front of her nearly a foot shorter than she was.

"I'm sorry," the woman said. "I must have the wrong house."

When Tonya looked down her eyes immediately locked onto what had to be, in her opinion, the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen.

Reluctantly breaking the eye contact woman stepped back, looking first at the numbers on the house and then at her phone.

"Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Dr. Maura Isles," the woman revealed.

"Well you have the right place," Tonya smiled. "Please come in."

"Thanks," the woman smiled back. "I'm a colleague of Dr. Isles. My name is Luci Moretti."

Tonya watched the woman walk into the house, noticing her toned body. She extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Tonya…"

"Jameson," Luci finished as she shook the offered hand. "I know who you are."

"A fan, are you?"

Luci looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Basketball, I used to play."

"No, I never really watched basketball," she laughed. "You're the head of the DNC."

Impressed, Tonya leaned against the island. She hadn't met anyone before who didn't know her from her basketball days. She smiled and shook her head. "You're the first person to recognize me as the DNC chair and not from college or my time with the WNBA." Her eyes drifted down to the blouse that covered what she imagined were spectacular breasts and lingered there.

"Hello!" Luci snapped her fingers, slightly amused. "My eyes are up here."

Tonya immediately stood up. "I'm sorry for being such a dude," she said apologetically. "Follow me, Maura is right out back.

She really did feel badly for ogling Maura's colleague, but little did she know Luci was giving her backside the same rapt attention she gave Luci's breasts.

A wicked grin spread across the doctor's face. _Very nice ass, Ms. Jameson._

* * *

"Maura, you have a visitor," Tonya announced.

Maura turned with the platter in her hands and smiled. "Dr. Moretti! I'm so pleased you made it."

"I think you can call me Luci since you've invited me into your lovely home."

"Well, you must call me Maura. I know it was short notice, but I'm so glad you could make it."

Tonya took the platter from Maura and carried it into the house so Maura could introduce everyone.

"Jane, this is a colleague of mine Dr. Luci Moretti. Luci, this is Jane Rizzoli," Maura introduced.

"It's a pleasure, and please call me Luci. We watched your announcement on TV this morning." She smiled and extended her hand.

Jane readily accepted it. "Please call me Jane. This is my mother Angela Rizzoli," she said as Angela walked over to the women.

"Ciao, e un piacere conoscerti," Angela said.

"Il piacere e tutto mio, signora Rizzoli," Luci replied.

Angela embraced the woman in a hug. "Cosi giovane e conosci la lingua dei tuoi antenati."

"C'mon Ma, cut her some slack will ya," Jane said, but Angela continued her hugfest. She started to pull her mother away but then she saw Luci was hugging Angela just as fiercely as she was.

"Deve essere una cosa italiana," Maura said.

Jane's head whipped around quickly towards Maura. "You speak Italian?"

Before Maura could respond Tonya returned from inside the house and responded. "We all do. Maura, I and Ahyoka speak Italian, Cherokee, Spanish and French. Maura also speaks Serbian and Finnish." Tonya paused and looked at Angela. "Why is your mother smothering Babygurl here?"

When Angela released Luci, she looked at Tonya. "What was that you just called me?"

Tonya looked sheepishly at the petite woman, mentally kicking herself for calling her the pet name. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me today. It wasn't anything derogatory I assure you."

Luci smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Maura noticed how unusually off kilter her best friend was acting and gave herself a mental high five. _Looks like Tonya Jameson might be coming off the most eligible bachelorette's list soon. _

Jane called the kids over to introduce them to the new guest joining them. They both ran over, eager to meet the newcomer. "Kids, this is Dr. Moretti."

"Oh my, twins!" she exclaimed before Jane could introduce the children.

Maura looked confused at Luci as the kids giggled, then responded. "No, they're not twins. This is my daughter Mikayla and Jane's son Matty."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I shouldn't have assumed." Luci shook both of the giggling children's hands as she blushed.

"Do you work at the hospital with my mommy?" Mikayla asked.

"I sure do," Luci answered, smiling at the little girl.

"She is an OB/GYN, sweetheart. You remember what type of doctor that is, don't you?" she asked her daughter.

Mikayla smiled. "She delivers babies, Mommy."

Matty looked at the small woman and couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes. Jane's smile left her face as she noticed the look on Matty's. He turned and ran away before anyone could see the tears as they streamed down his cheeks. Mikayla ran after him before anyone else could.

Jane started to run after him as well, but Angela held her back. "Maybe she can help him," she said softly.

The adults watched as Mikayla caught up to Matty. He turned to her crying and said something no one else could hear. Mikayla's tears fell as she responded to him. Suddenly, they both got on their knees and placed their foreheads against each other. When they parted, they looked at each other and quietly held hands.

Jane turned to the concerned adults and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry everyone," she said.

"No need for apologies, Jane," Maura said as she rubbed Jane's arm.

Jane felt a warmth come from the woman's touch. Her pain was replaced by comfort as she turned to Luci. "I lost my wife when Matty was born. She died giving birth to him."

Luci gasped, now understanding the sudden sadness in the little boy. "Maybe I should go."

"No, please don't," Jane said softly. "He'll be fine. I think his new friend has seen to that," she acknowledged as she looked to her son who now had a smile on his face.

"I've never seen him calm down as quickly as he just did," Angela stated as she looked at Jane. "She's just what he needs."_ I hope Maura can do the same for you._

* * *

Korver paced in his office as he waited for a call from the chairman of the RNC. His day had been ruined by Jane Rizzoli's announcement making national news that she would be running against him. "Senator Korver speaking," he haughtily said.

"Senator, please hold for Mr. Hildebrandt," an RNC chairman secretary instructed.

Korver sat at his desk, nervously rolling his pen in his hand.

"Roger, this is Ed. I just got the news you're going to have some stiff competition this midterm," the chair of the RNC said tersely.

Korver laughed apprehensively. "Yeah, this upstart Rizzoli thinks she's going to take my seat."

"This isn't a laughing matter," Ed yelled. "I've been looking into this Rizzoli woman and it looks like she may give you a run for your money. She not like the last adversary you had, that Southie baker. Rizzoli has been a major player in politics since she left Harvard."

"When I found out a couple of weeks ago..."

"What do you mean, when you found out a couple of weeks ago?" Ed interrupted. "Are you telling me you knew about this before today and you didn't bother to pick up the phone and tell us?"

"I didn't think it was important enough to bother you with, Ed," Korver yelled back. "I've never had a problem with any of the other people running for my seat. The DNC is a joke."

"And you're a fucking idiot!" Ed screamed. "We had your ass set up to be majority leader and you pull a bonehead move like this?"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"A fucking moron, that's who. The DNC has new leadership, and she's no joke. Do you know how they won so many seats in the house in the last election? Tonya Jameson, that's how. She finds the best candidates she can and put them against people she knows they can beat. That fucking bitch is a puppet master and she's going to try to get not only you but a few others out. If she does that, then we lose the majority in the Senate," Ed paused from his mini tirade. "We've already lost the House. If we lose the Senate then we won't get anything accomplished."

Korver could care less about losing majority the Senate, he was only concerned about his seat. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't let you know when I found out. I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Next time let us do the thinking," Ed said, trying to calm down. "You need to get up to Massachusetts and start glad handing with your constituents, immediately."

Before Korver could respond, Ed had hung up on him. He slammed the phone down and turned around in his chair to look out at the DC skyline_. He can't think he can talk to me like that and get away with it_. _I'm the senior senator, damn it._ He walked over to the bar in his office and poured himself a double Scotch._ Does he really think Rizzoli can beat me? _

After tossing back the Scotch he walked back over to his desk to call his assistant. Jarvis didn't answer, which irritated Korver even more. He decided to leave him a message to indicate how angry he was. **Jarvis, it's Roger. I don't know why you aren't answering, especially at a time like this, but we need to go home first thing in the morning. I'll let the pilot know we will be leaving at first light. If you value your job, I suggest you have an itinerary set up for us by the time we touch down. This is serious. I spoke to Hildebrandt and he was pissed that I knew about Rizzoli and didn't let him know. Seems he's also scared of Jameson as well. If I don't see you in the morning, just clean out your desk and be out of here before I get back from Massachusetts.**

* * *

Frankie had finally made it from Virginia. He and his pregnant wife Nina were gathered around the table with Maura sitting at the head with Jane to her right and Tonya to her left. Seated next to Tonya was Luci, and the kids were next to Jane. Angela sat at the opposite end from Maura with Frankie on her right and Nina on her left. They enjoyed the delicious food, and got caught up on the latest family news. Frankie was thrilled his sister was going to be running for the Senate, and Jane was proud of her older brother being promoted to lieutenant in the King William County Sherriff's department. The conversations were free flowing. Both Angela and Frankie took notice of how relaxed Jane seemed to be, and how easily she smiled as she spoke to their hostess.

"It's good to see Janie smiling again," Frankie said to his mother and his wife.

Nina agreed. "Jane doesn't seem as tense as she did the last time we were in Boston."

"It is so good to see her like this," Angela added, smiling adoringly at her daughter. "I think it may have something to do with our hostess."

"Don't start, Ma," Frankie warned. "Janie will find someone when she's ready. If Maura is who she chooses, let it be her decision."

"Fine, fine," Angela huffed. After a moment she noticed there was only one shrimp remaining on the platter. She looked back at Jane, then Tonya. "Frankie, watch this," she whispered to her son.

He watched his sister and the former basketball player squared off like gunslingers. They both had their forks in their hands, each preparing to strike and claim the lone shrimp. When both forks hit the now empty platter, Jane and Tonya looked to Matty thinking he had beaten them to the prize again. He was laughing and pointing to Luci as she had taken a satisfied bite of the perfectly grilled shrimp.

She closed her eyes moaned as she tasted the shrimp, causing Tonya to bite her lower lip. When she opened them, she saw everyone was looking at her. The children were laughing and the adults all had amused looks on their face. All but one, and she looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry," Luci teased. "Did you want this?" she asked as she waved the half-eaten shrimp in front of the former basketball player.

A wicked grin formed on Tonya's face. Suddenly the fork was stilled by her large hand gently covering the smaller one, as she took her time pulling the shrimp from the fork with her teeth. Luci was caught off guard by the gentle touch, and nearly lost her composure at the suggestive way the shrimp was eaten. Their eyes locked on each other's and it wasn't until Maura cleared her throat, they remembered there were others in the room.

"And I thought Matty was quick," Jane laughed, placing her hand on Maura's forearm.

Maura enjoyed the way Jane's hand felt. For a moment it felt like home, but she quickly dismissed that thought. "Well, while you two were playing Gunfight at the OK Corral she slipped in and took it," she said, looking at a thoroughly amused Jane. She waited a beat, and Jane removed her hand. Maura immediately missed the warmth.

Once everyone had finished eating, Maura got up to clear the table. "So, is everyone ready for dessert?"

"Let me help," Jane said, as she stood and began gathering the kids' plates.

Luci also stood, gathering her plate and then Tonya's. Tonya smiled at the gesture. Then she grabbed Nina's and headed off into the kitchen behind Maura who had picked up Angela's and Frankie's plates.

"I was gonna let her win this time," Jane was telling Maura. She knew how much Tonya loved shrimp from the previous evening. She looked at Luci when she came into the kitchen. "But Quick Draw over here was having none of it."

Luci blushed. "I couldn't help it. I can take shrimp or leave it, but the way it was grilled it was delicious."

"Please don't let TJ hear you say that you don't love shrimp," Maura said. "She thinks they're the best shellfish on the planet. She even created the sauce that she put on it, and no one's allowed to know what's in it."

"Well, it was the best shrimp I've ever had," Jane added.

* * *

"Frankie, stop harassing her," Angela warned.

"Ma, I was just asking if she remembered the UConn game she scored 45 points in," Frankie whined. He loved basketball and was blown away when he found out he'd be eating dinner with one of the most popular players to ever play in the WNBA.

"Of course she remembers, she played in it," Nina added.

Tonya laughed. "It was the game I got my first televised dunk in."

"That was awesome. It wasn't one of those girlie dunks either. Nina, when that backboard shook the crowd erupted," Frankie gushed.

"Well after dessert maybe we can play," Tonya said. When she saw the ladies returning from the kitchen with dessert and coffee, she moved back to her seat.

"I didn't see a goal outside, "Frankie said.

"There's a court downstairs," Tonya revealed. "Maura had one put in for me along with an Olympic sized pool."

"You have a court downstairs?" Jane marveled, looking at Maura in awe as she placed the plates of cheesecake in front of her guests.

"Actually, it was TJ who had it put in after we had that blizzard a couple of years back and we were snowed in. She whined the entire time about being unable to play basketball," Maura revealed.

"Seriously Maura!" Tonya exclaimed, covering her face as the adults laughed. She shook her head at her best friend. She also noticed how in sync Maura and Jane looked as they worked together, moving effortlessly around each other. _I certainly hope they get together._ _Heaven knows they both deserve some happiness._ When she stirred from her musings, she realized everyone had a slice of cheesecake but her. "Uhm, Maura? Did you forget someone?"

Jane pulled out Maura's chair and Maura smiled at her and took her seat. She looked over at Tonya and gave her an amused smirk. "No, I don't think so."

Tonya waved her hands over her empty spot on the table. "I don't have any dessert, so yeah I think so."

"You ate over half of the first cheesecake before you even started grilling."

"That was a snack!"

"A slice is a snack; half the cheesecake means you've had your share."

The people seated at the table looked back and forth as if watching a tennis match, barely able to keep from laughing out loud.

Luci interrupted, touching Tonya's large hand. "I'm not going to be able to eat this whole slice. I don't mind sharing if you don't."

The warmth that encompassed her hand seemed to move up her arm and straight to her heart. Tonya looked down at the small woman and smiled. "Are you sure?"

Luci picked up an extra fork and handed it to the former basketball player. She smiled as she slid the plate closer to her, inviting her to dig in. Tonya happily obliged.

Maura looked at the two and smiled. _I think she's what you need my dear friend. _She continued to look around the table that was surrounded by new friends and couldn't help but smile. Her attention went to the two children who were happily eating their dessert, then her eyes met Jane's. Maura tilted her in confusion at the way Jane was looking at her. "Is everything ok, Jane?"

Jane gave her a rueful smile. "Yeah, everything is ok." She patted Maura on the hand, allowing it to linger. "Thank you, for making this all possible."

Maura covered the larger hand. "You're very welcome, Jane."

* * *

Jane woke with a start. She expected her clothes to be drenched as they usually were, but they weren't. She thought her hands would be shaking, but they weren't. She looked over at her sleeping son, dark curls nearly covering his eyes. _You're gonna have to get a haircut soon, kiddo. _Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep right away, she got up and went down stairs. She rambled in the fridge, looking for some milk or juice but found a lone beer. _Oh what the hell, I'll replace it tomorrow._

Maura's sleep was disturbed, but she wasn't afraid because she had a Sherriff's deputy and two other strong women in the house. She got up, put on her robe and eased down stairs. She saw Jane sitting at the kitchen island with her head in her hands. "Jane?", she called out.

Jane looked up and saw Maura coming down the stairs. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Once she made it over to Jane, she sat next to her. "It's ok." She paused. "Are you alright?"

Jane smiled. "I'm fine, really. Just couldn't sleep." She held up the beer. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh of course not," Maura assured her.

The DA looked at the doctor, thankful that she hadn't disturbed her new friend. "So, do you have any ideas on where to start looking for houses?"

Maura beamed. "I've been looking at some properties in that area, and I've also been looking into schools for Matty. I have a list on my laptop." She was about to get up when Jane gently took her hand.

"I'd really like to thank you for doing this. Letting us stay in your lovely home, offering to help us with finding a place if I win…"

"When you win, Jane. When you win."

"Do you really think I have what it takes to beat Korver?" she asked, picking at the label of her beer bottle.

Maura turned completely in her chair to face Jane. "Tonya is very good at her job. If she approached you, then you should believe she has absolute faith in you. Korver isn't good for Massachusetts or the country. It's time for a change, and you are it." She saw Jane had finished her beer, so she took the empty bottle and put it into the recycle bin. "Let's get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Jane stood and followed her hostess back upstairs. They stood in the hallway in front of Maura's bedroom. "Goodnight, Maura. Thanks again."

"You're more than welcome. Should you and your family need a place to stay when you come back for the meet and greet please feel free to stay here."

"I may just take you up on it," Jane said as quietly as she could. She resisted placing the curl that fell from Maura's messy bun behind her ear, though she inexplicably really wanted to.

Maura backed up to her door, wanting to look at Jane as long as she could. She looked at the long, dark mane that fell across broad shoulders. "Goodnight Jane."

"Nite Maura," she replied as she watched the woman close her door.

* * *

Ciao, e un piacere conoscerti Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you

Il piacere e tutto mio, signora Rizzoli The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Rizzoli

Cosi giovane e conosci la lingua dei tuoi antenati So young and you know the tongue of your ancestors

Deve essere una cosa italiana Must be an Italian thing

**Author's Note:** I'd like to apologize for the delay in updating. I started a new job and it is totally different from my previous job. Working in a trauma center has been an emotional rollercoaster. It seems I'm more sensitive than I let on, and actually talking to a patient instead of just handing them a bag of meds has been hard for me. I'm dealing with it a little better now, so my work won't spill into my writing. Now that I've shared this with you, I must insist you keep this to yourselves because if it gets out it will ruin my reputation. We can't have that, now can we?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey friends! Thanks for the reviews and follows. Reviews equal fuel for my muse so please keep them coming.

Before I forget, this story is mine. The R&I characters don't belong to me, but my OC's do. Yada, yada, blah, blah, pffffttt!

**Chapter 8**

Tonya sat at the island drinking a cup of coffee as Jane came downstairs. "Good morning, Jane. How did you sleep?" She handed Jane a mug so she could help herself to the press.

She gladly accepted the cup and poured. "I slept pretty well, actually." She took an appreciative sip, her eyes rolled at how delicious it was. "Hey, does Maura get a newspaper?"

"Yeah," Tonya acknowledged. "She gets several. They just haven't hit the stoop yet. I like to read the papers before I watch the news channels. The take that each medium has totally differs from the other. I get different perspectives then can decide which direction I need to take."

Jane nodded as she listened to Tonya, amazed at how extremely versed in the political arena the woman was. She looked at her new friend, noticing a smile that has been present on tall woman's face since last night. "Ok, spill it."

"What?" Tonya asked in her most innocent voice.

"You know what. Why are you smiling so much?" Jane inquired. "Wouldn't have anything to do with a cute, Italian doctor, would it?"

Tonya chuckled. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"She has your nose wide open," Jane laughed. "She seems nice, and she's very attractive."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," Tonya said nonchalantly.

"I just bet. So, did you ask her out?" she asked as she took another sip of coffee.

"Of course, I did. I'm not a total goober," Tonya admitted, causing Jane to sputter her coffee. "We're actually going out next week and she's also coming to the gala."

Though Jane hadn't known Tonya long she knew she was the type of person that would be a good and loyal friend. Her easy-going manner was definitely a magnet for Jane. She didn't have many friends, closing herself off to people, but she felt they would eventually be life long friends. Jane heard a loud thud at the stoop. "I'll grab the papers," she said as she stood and walked to the door. Once she opened it, she stepped out and picked them up. She read the headline of the paper that was on top of the stack, **New Kid on the Block will attempt to unseat Sen Korver of Massachusetts**_. 'Wow, that's original.' _She smirked at the reference to the former popular boy band from Boston._ 'Well damn if this isn't going national.' _She chuckled at the thought of herself being big news. Something in her peripheral caused her to look up and over at a car that was parked a couple of houses down. The occupant appeared to be watching Maura's house. Jane thought maybe she was just being paranoid, with her newly announced candidacy making people take an interest in her. '_Who knows I'm in Maryland?' _Realizing no one knew she tried to shake off the creepy feeling. Once she went back into the house, she was unable to get over the eerie vibe.

Tonya noticed the look on Jane's face when she came back into the house. "What's up, Jane. The papers got wind of your candidacy?"

"Yeah, but that's not it," Jane revealed. "I guess maybe it's paranoia about running. I just had a feeling I was being watched."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there was a sedan just a couple of doors down…"

"Blue?"

"I think so, why?

Tonya stood up and went over to the window. "I saw that car parked under the street light last night when I walked Luci out. I've never seen it here before, either." Her back stiffened, and she headed out the front door.

Jane followed her friend, wondering what was going on.

Tonya stepped off the stoop, walked across the front yard headed toward the unfamiliar vehicle. Suddenly the vehicle started and backed down the street quickly. Tonya ran full speed, nearly catching up to it. Unfortunately, she couldn't.

Jane caught up with Tonya, nearly out of breath. "Who the fuck was that?"

"I think I have an idea." Tonya said. "I'll have to do some more investigating."

"What's going on?" Jane asked, wondering if Maura could be in danger.

Tonya shook her head, hoping her intuition wasn't right. "I hope I'm wrong, but I think that was Maura's ex."

Jane was even more confused.

"Maura caught her ex cheating on her with another woman. She did everything for that piece of shit and she cheated on her," Tonya growled. "When she caught her balls deep* inside another woman, it nearly destroyed Maura. She called me and I hopped on the first thing smoking* to get to her," she revealed. "Maura needed me and there was no way I was going to leave her alone with that fucking bitch." She paused. "If my suspicions are correct, it looks like the ass beating I gave her has worn off."

"You kicked her ass?"

Tonya looked at her as if she'd grown another head. "Of course, I did. Nobody messes with my friends."

Jane smiled, imagining the beat down the former basketball player dished out.

"Let's not tell Maura about this, at least until I'm sure it's not Allison," Tonya said as they slowly walked back to Maura's house.

"Understood," Jane said.

* * *

Maura and Angela were in the kitchen gathering the makings for breakfast when Jane and Tonya walked back into the house.

"Good morning, girls. Did you two go out for a run?" Angela asked as she prepared the batter for pancakes.

"Uh, no Ma. TJ was just showing me around the neighborhood," Jane told her. "Good morning," she said, smiling at Maura as she handed both her and Tonya fresh cups of coffee.

Maura then slid the raw sugar and cream over to her best friend, knowing just how she likes to put a ridiculous amount in her coffee. "I don't know why she ruins her coffee this way."

Tonya snorted and winked at her. "You know I like just a little coffee in my sugar and cream." She was trying to calm herself before Maura noticed anything was wrong with her.

Maura did notice, but she didn't say anything. She would talk with her about it once their guests had returned to their homes. "We have sausage and bacon to go along with the pancakes."

"Pork?" Tonya asked hopefully.

"That would be a no," Maura informed her as she kissed the back of Tonya's head. "You know I have to make sure you eat foods that are good for you."

Tonya stood up and flexed, then pulled up her wife beater to show off her spectacular abs. "Do I look like need any help in the nutrition category?"

"Not from where I'm standing," Nina said as she joined the women in the kitchen. She hugged a seated Jane as Jane patted her future niece or nephew growing inside Nina's belly. Then she kissed her mother in law on the cheek.

"Your job is extremely stressful, Honeybear. Your blood pressure was elevated and your cholesterol as well according to your last checkup," Maura stated seriously.

"Aw come on, Maura," Tonya whined. "You know its because its election season. I'm trying to get all my people into place so when can take over the senate."

Maura thought the pout on Tonya's face was priceless. "Well until you settle down with a nice woman who will take care of you, then it falls to me."

"I think she's already got her eye on someone," Jane teased as she nearly finished off her cup.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Tonya said as she took a sip from the coffee cup she tried to hide behind.

"Oh, I think you do, TJ. She's about five two, dark hair and a fantastic…"

Tonya interrupted Jane. "Don't say it."

"What?" Jane lightheartedly asked. "All I was gonna say was personality."

Maura stood behind Jane and leaned over to top off her coffee. She leaned a little too close and her breasts brushed against Jane. She felt a sudden warmth at her core. It had been a while since Maura had sex. The last woman she was having what she thought was casual sex with started to develop feelings, and wanted more than just booty calls. Maura had to end their friendship because the woman wanted more than she was able to give.

When Jane felt Maura's body pressing into hers, she involuntarily leaned in. The heat from Maura's body stirred something in Jane as well. Something she hadn't felt in years, and it was nice. Jane hadn't allowed a woman this intimately close to her in a very long time. They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Thank you," Jane said softly.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's shoulder and rubbed it slightly.

The looks they shared didn't go unnoticed, and the wheels in Angela's head began turning.

* * *

Roger paced at the airstrip as he waited for his assistant to show up. When he saw Jarvis pull up, he went to meet him. "I said first light!" he yelled.

"I was up all-night making arrangements for your tour, Roger. Cut me some slack."

"This is too important to be bullshitting around with, Jarvis."

Jarvis sighed. "Why now all of a sudden do your feel threatened?"

"She's not like anyone the DNC has pitted against me. Rizzoli is well educated and politically savvy," Roger said as he grabbed the itinerary for his assistant's hand. He shook his head disapprovingly. "Is this the best you could come up with?"

Jarvis was becoming more annoyed with his boss. When he received the threatening message, he dropped everything and began putting together this junket so Korver could glad-hand with his constituents. He had just completed it before he rushed to the air strip.

Roger continued to look over the list of cities he would be stopping in. "Why isn't Amhurst, Danvers or Gloucester here?" he demanded.

"Because you're not popular there," Jarvis nearly yelled. "That bill you co-sponsored with Sen McCallum from Maine prevented a lot of jobs from coming into those areas! So no, they're not on the list."

"I still have supporters in those areas, damn it!"

Jarvis had finally had enough. "Fine, you know better than I do. Go wherever you like. You can go to hell for all I care because I quit! I'm tired of being your whipping boy."

"You can't quit, because you're fired!" Korver yelled, his anger getting the best of him. He knew he needed Jarvis, but his arrogance won out over common sense."

"Fine, whatever, you son of a bitch!" Jarvis angrily spat. "You know, Rizzoli is going to mop the floor with your dumb ass. I'll be sitting back laughing because you don't know shit about running a campaign and your team isn't worth a damn!" He turned and walked away.

"You'll be sorry, you bastard!" Roger yelled as he walked behind him.

Jarvis turned and faced him, startling the older man. "I'm already sorry. Sorry that I wasted good years working for you. You're a selfish fucker who doesn't give a damn about anybody. You even tricked your wife into signing your crooked company into her name and now she's locked up because of you."

"You shut the hell up!"

"Or what?"

Roger took a swing at him, not hitting the mark because Jarvis was much quicker. The miss caused him to stumble and fall on his face.

Jarvis laughed at the man lying at his feet. "Yeah, Rizzoli is going to kick your ass. Better start looking for a new job, fuckboy!" He turned and walked away.

The pilot stood back and watched the entire confrontation. He chuckled at the senator lying face down on the tarmac.

* * *

The group of adults all stood in Maura's driveway as they bid farewell to Frankie and Nina. They had to return to Virginia because Frankie had to work the evening shift. After tears and kisses, they watched as the couple headed home.

"Alright, load up. We have a lot of things we have to do," Tonya Instructed.

"I have an idea," Angela said. "Maura, why don't you and Jane sit in the third row. I'll ride shotgun next to TJ, and the kids can sit between the adults."

"Not a bad idea," Tonya added. "That way if the kids act up, each parent can be sitting behind them and can smack 'em." She ruffled Matty's hair causing him to giggle.

"I don't think either of the children will misbehave," Maura said.

Jane chuckled. "It was a joke, Maur."

Maura's head tilted to the side when she heard Jane shorten her name. She smiled because no one had ever given her a nice nickname. Maura the bora and Ice Queen were not her favorites. She was glad she decided to wear slacks, because getting into the third row of Tonya's SUV would have proven difficult in a skirt.

Once she was settled Jane followed and sat next to her. The kids hopped in as Tonya helped Angela into the passenger seat. When she secured both doors Tonya jogged over to the driver's side and got in.

They had been driving through Bethesda looking at houses, then moved on to Chevy Chase where Tonya lived. Both areas were pleasing to Jane, but she leaned more toward Bethesda. Tonya and Angela seemed quite pleased with that discovery.

Because it was a nice day, when they got back to Bethesda, they decided to go to the park to let the kids out for a bit. They all took a seat at one of the picnic tables. Jane and Tonya were seated on the table top while Maura and Angela sat on the bench.

"You know, when you win," Tonya began, "there isn't an elite school in Maryland that wouldn't be pleased to accept the son of a sitting senator, Jane."

"That is true," Maura added, turning to look back at Jane. "I believe the Sampson Academy, where Mikayla attends, would be thrilled to have Matty.

"I don't know, guys. I mean I kinda wanted Matty to go to public school," Jane revealed as she watched the children play.

"That's very noble, Jane, but with you being a senator it really wouldn't be prudent for Matty to attend public school," Tonya stated. "Security would be a nightmare, and it would bring unwanted attention to him."

"She's right, Janie," Angela added. "That would also make him a target for bullies. You know how kids can be."

"Plus, he'd already have a friend," Maura told her. "Just look at the two of them."

The group looked over at the playing children. They watched as something caught Matty's attention, and he called Mikayla over. They both were in awe of whatever it was they were studying. He pointed and leaned closer and looked back at his new friend. He reached out and allowed a butterfly to land on his hand. Holding it up for Mikayla to see she placed her hand next to his and it climbed over to her hand.

"Matty is really coming out of his shell thanks you your daughter, Maura," Jane said softly. "He never showed any interest in playing with other kids, usually keeping to himself. I sort of blame myself for how is."

"What do you mean, Jane?" Maura inquired, looking back at the dark-haired woman.

"When Eleni died, I withdrew from everything and everybody, including my precious baby boy. I was a mess. When I finally came around, I still kept my distance from people. I allowed the friends I had drift away, and I didn't seek out any new ones." She paused in efforts to collect herself when she felt Maura's hand grasp hers. "For a while it was just me, Ma and Matty. Because I didn't reach out to people, he didn't."

"Kids are resilient, Jane. It's not too late," Maura said, giving Jane's hand a squeeze.

Jane looked down into hazel eyes and smiled. Maura smiled back, wanting desperately to wipe the one tear that managed to escape from Jane's obsidian eyes.

Angela looked on in awe as Jane spoke about Eleni and didn't become unglued. "It's not too late for you either, Janie."

"You're stuck with us now, buddy," Tonya added. "And we stick like Krazy Glue."

Maura turned to look at her best friend. "You do realize acetone can actually break down…"

"It was a joke, Maura," both Tonya and Jane said as they all laughed.

* * *

As they drove up the street to Maura's home Jane noticed the same blue sedan parked in the same spot that morning. Once they got closer Tonya saw someone sitting on the stoop of Maura's home.

"What the fuck?" Tonya whispered, mindful of the children sitting behind her.

Angela looked up. "Who's that?"

Jane noticed Maura stiffen. She placed her hand on Maura's. "Are you ok?" She then began putting two and two together. _'Oh shit.'_

Tonya brought her SUV to an abrupt halt and attempted to get out of the car when she felt a hand on her elbow.

"I don't know what's going on, but please don't do anything rash in front of the children," Angela begged.

Tonya looked back at the two cherub-like faces. She took at deep breath and calmed herself as best she could.

The visitor stood, straightening out her shirt and pants.

When Tonya got out of the car, she walked around to open Angela's door and then the kids. She waited for Jane to get out so she could get to Maura, but Jane extended her hand and helped Maura out.

Maura took Jane's hand, and was surprised when Jane didn't release hers. She was appreciative and gladly held on to the strong hand. Maura then turned to Tonya. "Please don't do anything to get yourself into trouble," she pleaded.

"Mommy, that's the nice lady that helped me with the melons in the store that day," Mikayla announced.

"She talked to you?" Tonya became beyond livid at the news_. 'How did she even know who Ahyoka was? Why is she here and what does she want?'_ She turned to Angela. "Please take the kids around back."

Angela began to worry. She could see the fury all over Tonya's face and turned to Jane. "Janie, don't let her do anything stupid."

Jane nodded as she watched her mother take the children toward the back of the house. She held on to Maura's hand, taking her free hand and lifting Maura's chin to look her in the eyes. "Maybe you should go with Ma and the kids."

Maura looked into dark eyes and drew strength from the way Jane looked at her. "No," she adamantly replied. "This is my home and I'll not let her make me run and hide."

Tonya stood with her arms folded across her chest as she watched Allison walk toward them. The muscles in her jaw were clenched so tightly she nearly cracked a couple of teeth.

'_My, she's as gorgeous as ever.' _The short haired blonde woman walked closer to the three women. _'Is that Maura's partner?' _She wondered as she saw the unknown woman holding Maura's hand. She stopped just short of the trio. "Maura, it's so good to see you again."

Jane moved ever so slightly in front of Maura, still not releasing her hand.

"What the fuck do you want, Allison?" Tonya growled.

Allison recognized the danger she was in and put up her hands in surrender. "I just want to talk to Maura is all. I don't want any trouble."

Maura drew strength from her protectors and found her voice. "We don't have anything to say that wasn't said all those years ago. Now please leave my home and don't ever come back."

"You heard her," Jane immediately added. _You have got to be the biggest fucking idiot in the universe to cheat on a woman like Maura._

Allison moved closer to Jane and extended her hand. "I don't think I've had the pleasure. I'm Allison Grimes."

Jane looked at the offered hand with disgust. "Fitting name, Grimes."

She lowered her hand and turned her attention back to her former lover. "We really need to talk, Maura," Allison said softly. "In private."

Tonya grew angrier by the minute. The memory of Maura weeping pitifully on her chest and how despondent she became rekindled the anger she felt toward Allison as if it just happened. "If I were you, I'd turn around and crawl back under that rock you came from." Her tone was low and extremely dangerous.

"I've already told you, I don't want any trouble, Tonya," she said, her voice giving away her fearfulness.

"Why have you come back, after all these years? What could you possibly want now?" Maura said, not hiding the venom she felt from her tone. "Is it money?"

Allison looked surprised at the question posed. "Maura, it was never about your money. I really loved…"

Maura held up her hand in interruption. "Don't you dare say that to me. Not after what you did!"

"I'm sorry," Allison whispered. She took a step back. "I never meant to hurt you."

"You did, but I healed and moved on," Maura informed her. "I'm happy and I have a beautiful daughter."

"Mikayla is a lovely little girl, Maura," Allison said. "So well behaved."

"Bitch!" Tonya yelled, grabbing the front of Allison's shirt with her left hand and drawing back her right hand to punch her in the face.

Jane quickly released Maura's hand and grabbed Tonya's right arm. "She's not worth it, TJ!" It took all the strength Jane had to hold the irate woman's arm.

Tonya looked at Jane almost pleading with her to release her arm. She felt Maura's hand on her back.

"Please, Honeybear," she whispered.

She immediately pushed the frightened woman away, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"I'll ask you again, and if I were you, I'd speak up," Maura stated as she stepped around the tall woman, "What do you want?"

Allison straightened herself, and looked Maura directly into her eyes. "I want to get to know my daughter."

* * *

My wonderful beta informed me that some of my colloquialisms (urban, southern or just some shit that I made up because it sounds good) may be confusing to some readers, so I put an asterisk next to something that may not be understood. If you see one, then an explanation will be at the end of the chapter. If there is ever something you don't understand feel free to PM me and I'll be happy to explain what it means.

Balls deep=wearing a strap on, strapped up

First thing smoking= whatever mode of transportation is available


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everybody! Sorry so long between updates, but real life gets in the way sometimes.

I just want to let you guys know how much I appreciate the feedback you've given and the likes and follows. Thank you so much!

This chapter is a little intense, just wanted to give you a heads up. ;D

Now for the legal stuff...This story is mine. The R&I characters don't belong to me, but the original characters do. Blah, blah, blah...

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DOC!**

**Chapter 9**

"What the fuck did you just say?" Tonya yelled, this time grabbing Allison by the throat with her left hand. "I swear to God…"

Both Jane and Maura immediately grabbed for Tonya to release the woman she had in her grasp. "Tonya, let her go!" they both yelled.

Allison was clawing at the large hand as it squeezed even tighter around her neck. "Please, wait," she gasped.

"Tonya, stop it!" Angela yelled as she ran toward the women. When she reached them, she placed her hand in the middle of Tonya's back. "Don't do this!"

The thought of Allison being anywhere near her goddaughter had enraged the former athlete. She loved Mikayla as if she were her very own and to hear Allison be so familiar while talking about her made her lose it. Thankfully Angela's calming touch made her release her grip, but not until she threw Allison violently to the ground.

Maura looked at the woman laying prostrate at her feet. She stared in total disbelief at what her former lover had revealed as she waited for her to catch her breath.

Allison looked up at Maura, still clutching her throat as she tried to breathe.

"What do you mean, your daughter?" Maura demanded. "Mikayla is not your daughter, she's mine!"

Allison slowly got to her knees, then finally managed to stand up. "Do you remember when we were talking about starting a family?"

"Why she'd want to start a family with a piece of shit like you is beyond me!" Tonya angrily spat.

Looking fearfully at the tall woman while rubbing her sore and quickly bruising throat Allison continued. "Maura and I were in love…"

"Maybe Maura was, but from what I heard you weren't," Jane interrupted, as she moved closer and wrapped her arm around Maura's waist.

She looked at Jane, wondering exactly who she was and why she was speaking to her. Rolling her eyes at Jane and turning her attention back to Maura, Allison continued. "We had both our eggs fertilized because we didn't want to know who the actual birth mother would be. They were going to implant multiple embryos from each of us into whichever one of us decided to carry. Remember Maura?"

"I didn't use your fertilized eggs, I used mine," Maura shouted. "Why would I even want to use anything that belonged to you?"

"Listen, I know you wouldn't on purpose. But there is a possibility that Mikayla is my daughter."

"Bullshit!" Tonya yelled. "You're just trying to weasel your way back into Maura's life."

"I had been out of the country for years." Allison admitted. "My mom kept my mail and when I was going through it, I saw that I had a letter from the clinic we were using. It seems there was an error and both our fertilized eggs were combined and placed into the same chamber." She paused, trying to gauge the reactions of both her former lover and the woman she feared.

"I never received a notification from them," Maura said, her voice shaking as Jane held her.

"Mikayla would have been two when the letters came out," Allison stated.

"We moved here when she was just turning one," Maura revealed.

"The post office forwards mail for only six months. That's why you didn't get the notification," Jane whispered as she held Maura closer.

"I'd like to see her, Maura," Allison said. "I want to get to know my…"

"She's not your goddamned daughter," Tonya roared as Angela held firmly to her arm.

Maura stood shaking her head in disbelief, as tears threatened to fall from eyes.

Jane immediately went into lawyer mode. "You have absolutely no right to expect Maura to allow you into her daughter's life when you have no proof of what you've just stated."

"Who are you?" Allison asked, irritation setting in because she viewed Jane as the competition.

"Not that its any of your business, but I'm a friend of Maura's," Jane said, doing everything she could to keep her anger in check. "A friend who is an attorney."

"Then you know I have rights."

"No, not yet. You have to establish cause, which you haven't," Jane said flatly. "Stalking a child is a crime."

"I haven't stalked anyone!"

"You approached a minor child who did not know you in a store, then proceeded to follow said child to her home. We can prove that you've been watching this house for at least a couple of days. In the eyes of the court that's stalking."

Allison paled. "I was waiting for the right time to talk to Maura. I preferred it had been alone."

"One count of stalking, one count of child endangerment, one count of possible custodial interference, do I need to continue?" Jane said, arching a challenging eyebrow and tightening her grip around Maura. "I suggest you hop into that blue sedan that has been parked two doors down and leave."

"Fine," Allison said. "Believe me, I'll be back!" She backed away a couple of feet before she turned to quickly walk away.

"We'll be waiting, bitch!" Tonya yelled.

* * *

Senator Korver had almost completed his tour of Massachusetts when he made his last stop in Boston. Things didn't go as smoothly as he had assumed. There were a lot of his constituents that were upset over the condition of their economy, rising healthcare costs and his lack of interest in things to help the commonwealth. He had been challenged more than a few times on the deals he made with other senators as well as lobbyists to further things that were only to further his agenda, provide him financial gain and assure himself as becoming the next Senate Majority Leader.

"I'm so happy to be back in Beantown and be amongst friends," Korver began his speech to a less than enthusiastic crowd. "The Commonwealth wouldn't be what it is today if not for the hard-working citizens of Boston. From the days of the Revolutionary War to now, Bostonians have always…"

"Layin' it on kinda thick there, eh Korver?" a heckler shouted, causing the crowd to laugh.

"I mean everything I've said to you," Korver replied. "I've always played it straight…"

"Yeah, when it goes straight into your bank account," a woman interrupted.

"Why don't you go back to Washington and do what you've done for us since you been there. Nothing!"

"Now wait just a minute!" he yelled, his anger beginning to get the best of him.

One supporter of Korver's finally chimed in. "You can't say that about my man Korver! He's worked hard for us and this is the thanks he gets?"

"Rizzoli's gonna mop the floor with you," someone else from the din of detractors added.

One of his assistants touched him on the arm and leaned in. "Maybe we should call it a day, Senator."

He didn't want to let the hecklers think they drove him away when in no uncertain terms they had. 'Do they really dislike me this much?' he wondered. He held up his hands in order to quiet the crowd. "Friends, please. Let us reason together. I've been a lone voice in a sea of confusion and confrontation in Washington."

"I call bullshit," a young man spoke up, moving closer to the front of the crowd. "O'Malley has only been in the Senate for less than a year and he's done more for Massachusetts than you have in your five terms."

"That's just democratic rhetoric!"

"O'Malley's a republican you moron. You don't give a shit about Massachusetts; you don't even know who's a member of your own party!"

Korver knew he was losing the crowd. "I've reached across the aisle to work for the good of the country."

"While lining your pockets and raising your profile. I bet you have your eyes on 1600 Pennsylvania Ave," the young man continued. "You're too stupid to be president. Stupid was already tried and it didn't go over too well."

"How dare you!" Korver screamed at the young man.

When the young man threw an egg hitting Korver in the face, his team immediately pulled him from the podium and rushed him to the waiting SUV. The crowd erupted in jeers and taunts and threw more eggs and rotting fruit as the vehicle sped away.

* * *

Angela sat next to a very stoic Maura. It was beginning to freak her out how calm Maura was. _'I don't know how she's holding herself together. I'd be out of my mind if someone insinuated one of my kids weren't mine and tried to take them away from me.'_ Her attention was then turned to a pacing Tonya who looked wild eyed, her long hair out of its ponytail draped across her shoulders. _'What can I do to get this one calmed down?'_

Tonya paced back and forth, clenching and unclenching her fists as she cursed quietly. She could feel eyes upon her when she stopped and looked at her best friend. Behind that calm demeanor Tonya knew was the calm before the storm; she knew she had to pull it together for Maura. She knew the flood gates would break and she would have to be there for her. The thought of wrapping her hands around Allison's neck would have to be put on the back burner.

Jane walked into the kitchen, rolled up her sleeves and took out her cell phone. She quickly scrolled through her contacts and found the number she was looking for. She dialed and walked out into the back yard.

"Hello," the voice answered.

"Hey Sasha, its Jane."

"Oh, hi Jane! How've you been?"

Jane ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "I've been better, Sash. Look, I need a huge favor."

Sasha hadn't heard Jane sound this intense in years. She knew whatever her friend needed it was serious. "How can I help?"

"I have a friend who may soon be dealing with a custody issue." She stopped talking when she heard her friend furiously taking notes. "Two women and a possible mix up at a fertility clinic. The child is 5 years old, and the possible biological mother has been surveilling the house and also approached the minor child at a grocery store."

"She's been stalking the child?"

"Possibly."

"Is there a likelihood of abduction in this case?"

"I don't think so."

"Ok, I'd like to speak to the mother about this, Jane," Sasha said as she wrote on her legal pad. "Who is she?"

"Dr. Maura Isles," she informed her friend.

"The neurosurgeon from Johns Hopkins?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Jane, I can meet with her tomorrow if she's available," Sasha told her.

"Text me and let me know a time. We'll be ready when you are," Jane assured her.

"I'll go through my schedule and if I have to move some things around. Once I do, I'll let you know. See you tomorrow, Jane."

"Thanks Sasha. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Jane sighed when she hung up and looked through the window at her new friends. Tonya had finally stopped pacing and was across from her best friend holding her hand. Jane assumed Maura had to have been in shock. _'Neurosurgeons have nerves of steel, but this is scary.'_ Jane was about to go back into the house when she saw the children sitting on the swings holding hands. She walked toward them and when she got to them Matty was the only one who looked up. Jane knelt in front of the children and took each of their free hands.

"Why is my mommy crying?" Mikayla whispered. "Did I do something bad?"

"Oh no, sweetheart," Jane assured the little girl. "Mommy just got some disturbing news that's all."

"Why is Ms. TJ so mad?" Matty asked.

"She is just worried about Maura."

"I don't think TeeTee likes the lady from the store," Mikayla said. "I heard her swear."

"Nonna ran out to keep her from hurting that lady," Matty informed her.

"Well, TJ loves you and your mommy. If she thinks anyone is trying to hurt either of you, she gets upset," Jane told the child. "She'll do whatever she has to do to protect you."

Mikayla looked up into dark eyes. "Will you protect us?"

Jane smiled. "I will, I promise."

"I will, too," Matty said.

As Jane brought the children inside Mikayla walked over to her mother. Maura held her arms open and the dark-haired girl immediately fell into them, snuggling into her mother's neck.

Angela stood up and walked over to Jane. "Where were you, Janie?"

"I was outside making a call." She paused and looked at Maura. "Ma, we may need to stay a couple of days until I can get things put into place. Maura is going to need all the help she can get with this."

"What in the world is going on?" Angela asked. "I caught part of it. Maura is a mess and so is Tonya. It's taken everything I can think of to get her calmed down."

Jane sighed heavily. She knew what Maura was about to face and she could only imagine what shape she'd be in if someone tried to take Matty away from her. "Ma, I'll have to fill you in later. Do you think you can get the kids settled upstairs and order some takeout?"

"Sure, Janie. Whatever I can do." She walked over to the kids. "Hey, why don't we go upstairs and decided what we want for dinner."

Mikayla looked up at her mother for permission. Maura nodded and kissed her on both cheeks. She watched her as Angela and Matty held her daughter's hands as they went upstairs.

Jane waited for the explosion she was certain would come from the former basketball player, but nothing happened. When she looked at Tonya the fury that was all over the woman earlier was replaced with sadness and despair. Her attention went to Maura and she could tell the steely façade would soon be crumbling away. She knelt in front of Maura and took smaller hands into her larger ones. "Maur, sweetheart, please look at me," Jane pleaded, not even realizing the term of endearment she used.

It took her a moment, but Maura finally did.

"I know you probably have your own team of attorneys," Jane started, "but I took it upon myself to call a friend who could be of great assistance in this situation."

"Thank you, Jane. I'm not sure if my lawyers could handle this," she revealed.

Tonya finally spoke up. "Who did you call? Is it an attorney licensed in Maryland?"

"Yeah, I called my friend Sasha and she's going to be letting me know when she can see us tomorrow."

"Us? What do you mean us?" Maura asked.

"I hope you didn't think I was going back up to Boston until everything is taken care of here, did you?"

A soft and grateful smile crossed Maura's lips, causing Jane to smile back at her.

"Now as for you, TJ, you are going to have to reign in that temper of yours."

Tonya looked contrite. "I know I lost it. All the memories of what that bitch did to Maura came flooding back, and then what she said about Ahyoka sent me over the edge."

"I totally understand, TJ. I wanted to slug her myself, but we have to keep level heads in this," Jane said. "If she wanted to, she could use your rage against you. Allison could say you're too dangerous to be around children."

"I'd never hurt Ahyoka or any child," Tonya told her.

"I know that, buddy, but she could inform the court of your actions and it wouldn't look good to a judge," Jane informed her. "The best thing you can do is limit your contact with her. She knows what buttons to push and she'll do what she needs to do should she have cause."

"What do you mean by cause?" Maura inquired.

"If she can produce the letter and it can be confirmed of its authenticity then she can petition the court for custody."

"Would they really take my daughter away from me if it's proven I'm not her biological mother," Maura asked as her voice cracked.

"Maura, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't even know if there is a letter or if there was a mix-up."

"So, this Sasha person is good?" Tonya questioned.

Jane was finally able to smile. "She is. One of the first books she started reading were her parent's law books. Her parents were attorneys, and one of them sits on the bench."

"What bench? Local? Ninth Circuit? What?" Tonya anxiously asked. She needed to be reassured that the best had been enlisted to take on Allison and her claims.

"Her name is Sasha Obama and her mother sits on the Supreme Court."

"Holy shit, Jane!" Tonya exclaimed. "She's the lawyer who proved one of the doctors at the Oberlin Clinic used his own sperm to father over 50 kids. He paid the DNA facility to falsify the results but she found him out."

Rubbing the backs of Maura's hands, Jane turned her attention back to her. "Maura, I'm going to do everything I can to help you get through this." She kissed both hands and stood up. "I just have a couple of calls to make. I'll be right back."

Maura looked at her hands, still feeling Jane's lips on them. For the first time since she saw Allison sitting on her stoop, she felt a little bit better. The thought of her daughter being taken away from her was terrifying, but knowing how Tonya felt about both her and Mikayla made her feel safe. Although that love and her best friend's terrible temper could be of detriment to her case so she was truly thankful Jane made her see the importance of self-control.

"Maura, I'm sorry I lost it. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you or Ahyoka, don't you?"

"Of course, I know that," Maura said softly. "You are my very best friend. You've seen me through rough patches before, and we'll get through this." She touched Tonya's cheek and Tonya grasped her hand, kissing her palm.

"I'm gonna go up and help Mrs. Rizzoli get the kids settled. Maybe get some dinner ordered or something," Tonya said. "Let Jane know, will you?"

Jane. Maura looked at her new defender as she moved around in the kitchen talking on the phone. She saw an intensity that she saw in Tonya, but with the cool demeanor that an experienced attorney would have. She stood and walked into the kitchen, and overheard Jane telling someone she assumed was her assistant that she would be in the office later this week. Maura was grateful Jane would be helping her. Going back over what Allison told her she had no idea on what she would need to do besides call her attorneys.

Jane had ended her call and turned to look at Maura who had a forlorn look on her face. "Maur, are you ok?"

Maura was stirred from her musings by Jane's deep voice. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't interrupt you."

The taller woman moved closer to her new friend. "No, I was just talking to my assistant. I told her to clear my schedule for the next couple of days. I want to be here to make sure you have everything you need."

"I…I don't know how…" Maura's throat became tight with emotion.

Jane moved even closer to the doctor. "You don't have to thank me," she told her as she lifted her chin to look into hazel eyes; eyes that were now welling up with tears. She saw Maura's body begin to tremble, so she pulled the vulnerable woman into her arms.

Maura went willingly into strong arms and openly wept. She was no longer able to keep her pain inside. The fear, the anguish, the thought of possibly losing the most important person in her life was just too much to bear. "I can't lose her, Jane. I can't!"

The more Maura wept, the tighter she held her. "I'll do everything in my power to see that you don't." She kissed the top of the blonde head. "Let it go, Maur. I've got you."


	10. Chapter 10

**First off, let me offer my sincerest apology for being away so long. Six months is a long time, but I was working on chapter 10 and almost had it completed. Unfortunately I wasn't satisfied with it so I scrapped it. Then personal issues came up and I lost confidence in myself. Shit happens, we lick our wounds and move on. News on the job front is another position came open and it is 7 days on 7 days off. That will give me more time to focus on working on me, as well as take care off my mom who is ill and focusing on writing. Plus it includes a salary increase so that is the icing on the cake. **

**Thanks for hanging with me and being patient. The story is mine. The original characters are mine, the R&I characters are not. This story is for fun, not for profit, yada yada..**

**Chapter 10**

Korver paced in his office yelling at his staff. "How the hell did this happen? Why weren't you prepared for this clusterfuck?"

"Senator, it's not our fault," one staff member pointed out. "Jarvis usually does a better job than this."

"It wasn't Jarvis' fault," another staffer revealed, turning his attention to his boss. "Was it, sir?"

Korver dropped his head in embarrassment. "No, it wasn't. Jarvis is no longer with the campaign," he reluctantly informed the rest of the staff. Some looked shocked, while other looked disappointed.

He admission was met with a chorus of questions, most asking why such a trusted member of his team would leave while they were gearing up to begin the campaign. The majority of them felt Jarvis was the reason Korver was able to keep his seat all these years. Without Jarvis at the helm some thought maybe Korver would not prevail.

"Well, you need to get him back," one of the senior staff members yelled. "We need him, and we need him now. If today is any indication of what it will be like without him, we may as well pack it in."

"What?" Roger demanded. "Jarvis may have been an integral part of our success, but he didn't do anything on The Hill. That was all me!"

"Meaning no disrespect, Sir, a lot of the complaints that were lodged against you today are true," another staff member revealed.

Korver's anger grew as well as his arrogance. "Well if you feel that way, then you can leave." His jaw dropped as he watched the young staffer gather his notes and laptop and walk out of the office.

"Listen, Roger," Les Gordon, Jarvis' former assistant, tried to reason with his boss before he forced anyone else to walk out. "Jarvis is the savviest campaign manager in the Party. We need him if we want to win."

Korver sat heavily at his desk as he calmed himself. "Call him and see if he'll come back."

Les quickly picked up his cell phone and hit the speed dial number assigned to his friend. He stood up and walked away from the men and women seated around the conference table, exiting the office and sitting at the secretary's desk.

"Hello," Jarvis said.

"Hey Jarvis, it's Les."

Jarvis paused for a moment. "Les, I'm not coming back."

"Aww c'mon! You know how Roger is. He's always selling wolf tickets. He doesn't mean anything by it," Les said.

"I've given that jackass the best years of my political life, and all he's done is given me his ass to kiss," Jarvis revealed. "I've been that ingrate's whipping boy for well over ten years now, and he didn't appreciate anything that I did for him."

"He doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell of beating Rizzoli without you," Les pointed out.

"Les, how long have you been with Roger?"

"A little over five years, now."

"My advice to you is find another candidate's campaign to be a part of. Find someone who has the same values that you do, and stick with them." He paused. "Make sure it is a candidate that cares more about his constituency than how quickly his star can rise."

Les knew he was right, Roger didn't care about the people of Massachusetts. "I'll think about it, Jarvis," he paused briefly. "What are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea," he sighed. "I know I'm going to reevaluate my political stance. I know what our party has become, and to be honest I don't like it."

"You're not planning to switch parties?

"I don't know. Maybe," Jarvis admitted. "I've been involved in a lot of backroom deals. The shit that goes on is terrible. You actually sell your soul to the devil when you get involved in the shadiness of it all. I can't look at myself in the mirror anymore."

Les couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to be on the fast track to rising in the ranks. With Jarvis revealing all it entails it made him think twice about his career path as well. "Please stay in touch, Jarvis. Let me know what you're going to do."

"Will do, Les. Please remember what I've told you. Bye, my friend."

"Bye, Jarvis." He sat at the secretary's desk for about five minutes before he went back into the office where all the bickering back and forth was going on. When he did return, he saw Korver sitting at his desk and looked at him with disappointment. He joined the Republican party because of Korver, falling for the flash his success prior to politics and the rhetoric that goes along with becoming elected. Les really believed all the promises Korver made in order to win his seat. He was naïve and trusted all the politics, the games and promises that were played and offered. That it was the Democrats that kept the Republicans from achieving the goals Korver and the rest of the party said they were working towards for the people. For the first time in over five years Les was at a loss as to what he believed in.

Korver looked up as he saw Les watching him. "So, when is he coming back?" he asked, assuming Jarvis would be eagerly returning into the fold.

Les put his phone in his pocket and walked over to his seat. "He's not."

"What do you mean he's not coming back?"

"Exactly what I said, Roger. He's not coming back!" he yelled.

Roger was taken aback at the tone his staffer took. _'I can't allow them to talk to me in this manner. I have to regain control.'_ "Just who do you think you're talking to like that? I am still your boss, and don't you forget it!"

Les looked over at the senator, and it clicked what Jarvis had said to him only minutes ago. "I've watched how you've spoken to people who have only tried to support you, especially Jarvis. You treated him like shit…"

Korver stood, nearly knocking over his chair. "I respected Jarvis…"

"Bullshit! You treated him horribly and he couldn't take any more of it. You drove him away Roger. The best chance you had at securing another term and you forced his hand, and he's probably not going to be the last."

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Exactly what I said." He began gathering his notepads and laptop and placed them into his backpack. "I'm not going to waste as much time as Jarvis did. I'm out of here."

The senator stood dumbfounded as he watched the third person leave his camp in less than two days. He finally realized that maybe he should listen to his staff instead of blaming them. "Les, please. I'm sorry." Les continued to walk out, ignoring the senator's pleas. "Well fuck you, then!"

The former staffer stopped and looked at his former boss. "That's the Korver we all know." He turned and walked out the door.

The irate senator slammed his fist on his desk. "Damn it!"

* * *

Jane awoke when she heard a door open then close. She stood and pulled on her slippers thinking Matty had gotten up looking for her. It was a shock to Jane when he and Mikayla announced they wanted to bunk in the same room. Pausing for a moment the DA knew it couldn't possibly be a burglar because of the elaborate alarm system Maura had installed. She quietly opened her door and went to the room where Matty was sleeping and peeked in. Dark curls covered his pillow and she could hear light snores, coming from both children so she closed the door. When she did, she heard the disarming of the system and a door leading outside open. She walked quickly over to the landing and leaned over in time to see Maura closing the door that lead to the back yard. She wondered if she should follow or leave Maura to her thoughts. Deciding to see if she could offer comfort, she followed.

Maura stepped outside and breathed in the cool air. The darkness, the quiet, the stillness the early morning held was like a balm to her troubled spirit. In, out, in out, she took deep breaths. She sat down on the flowerbox bench. _What am I going to do? I can't lose her._

Jane watched through the window and could see the utter turmoil her new friend was dealing with. She saw shoulders slumped under the proverbial weight of the world.

The doctor was startled from her thoughts when she heard the door open. Wiping an errant tear from her cheek she looked up. "Jane, is everything alright?"

Jane closed the door behind her, walked over and sat next to Maura. "I'm fine, Maura. I just heard doors and thought maybe Matty was looking for me, but he's knocked out," she quietly chuckled.

"I'm so sorry if I disturbed you…"

Jane placed her hand on Maura's forearm, "It's ok. When I'm in a new place my hearing seems to become more acute." She rubbed her arm, then removed her hand. "I can only imagine the pain you're going through. I don't know what I would do if someone tried to take Matty from me." She paused, then continued. "I thought my wife's family would try to do that."

Maura looked at Jane. "If you don't mind, how did you handle it? Did they try to take him?"

"Eleni was always prepared," she smiled. "With all my legal expertise it never crossed my mind to have something in writing prepared about the custody of our children, our assets or anything like that. I thought we had all the time in the world to prepare wills and such. Ever prudent, she had provisos in her will that took care of it. Once I began to emerge from my grief it crossed my mind her parents would try and take Matty away after she died. With her being an only child Matty was all they had left of her."

"Did they even make a move in that direction?" Maura asked.

"Actually no," Jane revealed. "They play an active role in his life, but they never tried to take him from me. But Eleni was prepared in the event her wishes weren't followed." It surprised Jane at how freely she was able to talk about Eleni.

"I don't know what I'll do if I lose my daughter, Jane. She's my life."

Jane placed a comforting arm around Maura. The doctor leaned in and placed her head on a broad shoulder. "Maur, Sasha is excellent at what she does. We're going to do everything in our power to see that doesn't happen.

Maura took comfort in Jane's arms and from her words. Her anxiety was still there, but it wasn't as overwhelming as it was just a few moments ago.

* * *

Angela had prepared a huge breakfast and afterwards she and Tonya had cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. Maura had decided to keep Mikayla home from school so she could keep Matty company. That, plus the fact she wanted to keep her daughter near her.

"Maura, please call me as soon as Sasha leaves. I want to know what our course of action is going to be," Tonya told her best friend as she hugged her. "You know I'd be here if I didn't have to fly out this morning to California."

Giving her friend a reassuring squeeze, Maura released her and looked into her eyes. "I know, Honeybear." She straightened her collar, then pulled her down and kissed her on the cheek. "As soon as we know something, I'll give you a call. Will you be coming over when you get back in town?"

"That goes without saying," she told Maura, tapping her on her nose causing her to smile. She released her and went to hug Angela. "Mama Rizzoli," she said as she kissed her cheek.

"You, behave yourself!" Angela told her as she gently poked her chest. "If you're a good girl, I'll have something good prepared for dinner."

A huge smile formed on her face. "Yes ma'am!"

"I'll walk out with you," Jane said.

They walked out to Tonya's truck. "Jane, make sure…"

"T, I got it. If anything happens, I'll let you know," she told her. "Allison might try to contact you. Remember what I said about her trying to goad you into a confrontation."

"That bitch knows my weakness, and now I know how she's going to come at me. I'll be ready for her." She paused. "When will you be heading back to Boston?"

Jane scratched her head. "Probably tomorrow. I have a lot to do at the office and I have to be getting my campaign into gear."

"Well, call me as soon as Ms. Obama leaves."

They bumped fists and Jane headed back into the house.

* * *

An impeccably dressed, young African American woman stood on Maura's steps waiting for someone to answer the door.

"I'll get it, Jane said. She opened the door and a huge grin formed on her face. She suddenly scooped the woman up into her arms.

The young woman offered no resistance as she squealed with delight. "Must you always pick me up like I was still seven years old, Jane?" she asked as she kissed her cheek.

Jane laughed as she put the young woman down. "You'll always be the seven-year-old I used to babysit."

"I wouldn't call clerking for my mom babysitting us," the woman added as she placed her case on the floor.

"Well someone had to keep you and your brother from pulling down all your mom and dad's lawbooks off the shelves," Jane paused. "How is your little brother anyway?"

"Barack is fine," she answered. "He's doing legal aid work in Chicago."

"That's good. It's something he always talked about."

Maura came into the foyer and Jane started the introductions. "Dr. Maura Isles, this is Sasha Obama."

Stepping forward, Maura extended her hand and gave Sasha a rueful smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all my, Dr. Isles," she replied, seeing they worry peppering an obviously gorgeous face.

"Please, let's go into the living room and have a seat," Maura said as she led them into the more comfortable room.

Jane poured three cups of coffee from the carafe Maura had set up in the living room just prior to Sasha's arrival, then sat next to Maura while Sasha sat across from them.

Sasha asked for the details of what was going on. Maura began to explain the situation without going into too much detail of her and Allison's relationship and how it ended. She took notes and her mind was going over scenarios on how to handle the situation. Sasha was taken aback at how Allison had found Maura and her daughter, and disturbed that the child was practically stalked.

"Dr Isles, I must ask if you have performed a DNA test?" Sasha inquired.

"I had just thought about that this morning, actually," Maura revealed. "That would settle it once and for all."

Sasha shook her head in the negative. "That wouldn't be a good idea, Dr. Isles. The opposition could claim your wealth and influence falsified the results."

"So, what can we do, Sasha?" Jane asked. "Maura can't wait until the court decides on a date, time and place."

"I realize that, Jane. That's why we get a test performed anonymously. The doctor won't have to wait and wonder until a court date, and depending on who we get to try this case before they might allow the results to be entered into evidence. With the tests being performed anonymously the opposition won't be able to claim bias."

Jane reached up and rubbed Maura's shoulder as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What I'll have my team do is set up an appointment with a lab in Virginia. You'll both go in and not give your real names. I'll call once I have it set up," Sasha told them.

"How long will it take?" Maura inquired.

"We can probably get you set up within the next day or two. I'll also get in contact with the lab that caused the mix-up and verify if what Ms. Grimes claims really happened. Once its verified then I'll petition the court for custody hearing." She paused as she finished her notes. "I'll also file a restraining order on your behalf, Dr. Isles. We can't have your ex popping over whenever she likes."

"Call me Maura, please," she told her. "I'd really appreciate that. Will the order also extend to Mikayla and her school?"

"Of course, especially a child who was stalked by the complainant," Sasha assured. "Once the judge hears how she tracked you down I don't think they'll hesitate granting the order. Is there a possibility she may try to abduct your daughter?"

Maura shook her head. "I don't believe she would. She knows Tonya will hunt her down and possibly kill her if she tried something like that."

"Who's Tonya? Your wife?" Sasha asked, knowing full well she wasn't.

Both Maura and Jane laughed. "No, no. She's my best friend. We've been friends since college and she's always looked out for me and Mikayla. She's my daughter's godmother."

Sasha had been slyly taking in the close proximity in which Jane and the doctor were sitting. She noticed how Jane would rub Maura's shoulder or pat her hand. Even how she whispered comforting words to the doctor when she was near tears. Sasha knew Jane was compassionate but she saw something a little different in the dynamic of these ladies that made her think something more was or would be going on between the two of them. Jane had been alone for so long, so it made Sasha feel good to see this side of her again.

"Here's my card," Sasha said, handing her card to Maura. "Don't hesitate to call if you have questions or concerns, day or night."

"She's serious about the day or night thing, Maura. When she's working on a case this kid rarely sleeps," Jane added.

"You're one to talk, Jane," Sasha laughed. "When you clerked for my mom, you didn't sleep much either."

"I couldn't sleep because she didn't," Jane exclaimed, throwing her head back in full laughter.

Maura couldn't help but notice how truly beautiful Jane was. The few women she did date didn't compare to the woman sitting next to her. It was more than the physical beauty, but how genuinely empathetic Jane was. For a moment, she wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with someone who was so caring, someone who could make a person feel like they were the most important thing in the world.

"Isn't that right, Maura?" Jane asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Maura said, slightly embarrassed, as she shook herself out of her reverie. "I didn't hear the question."

Jane smiled as she placed her arm around Maura's shoulders giving her a gentle squeeze. "I was just saying doctors are experts at working off little to no sleep."

Maura nodded in agreement. "Definitely. My residency was brutal."

"Well ladies, I have to leave now so I can set the wheels into motion," Sasha said after she finished her coffee. "First order of business is getting the restraining order put into place."

They all stood then walked Sasha to the door. Sasha offered her hand, "Maura, it has been a pleasure to meet you, even under these difficult circumstances."

"The pleasure is all mine," Maura smiled as she shook the offered hand.

"Thanks for coming and agreeing to help Maura," Jane said as she waited for her turn to say goodbye.

Sasha turned to Jane and allowed herself to be enveloped into strong arms. "Not a problem, Jane. Give my love to your mom and Matty."

They walked the young attorney out and watched from the front stoop as she drove away.

"I'm so glad she's…"

"Thank you for call…"

They looked at each other and laughed. Jane noticed immediately that Maura's smile finally reached her eyes, and could see the muscles in her face had relaxed. A curl had fallen into Maura's face and Jane was tempted to move it. She was taken aback at the feeling that came over her at that moment, it was something Jane wasn't used to.

Maura noticed the perplexed look that washed over her new friend's face. "Jane, are you ok?" Maura asked as she reached out and touched her upper arm.

Jane laughed nervously when she realized Maura was speaking to her. "Oh, sure. I'm ok," Jane told her as she ran her hand through her own curls.

"It's getting close to lunchtime and your mother and the kids will be back soon," Maura informed her, not completely convinced of Jane's assurances. "How about we prepare some lunch after we call Tonya and let her know what Sasha told us the course of action will be."

"After you, milady," Jane said, making a point to bow at the waist.

They both laughed as they went back into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

This story is mine. The R&I characters are not, but the OC are. Yada, yada, yada...

**Chapter 11**

Allison walked into the kitchen and noticed her mother sitting at the table enjoying a sandwich and diet cola for a late lunch. She smiled at the sight, but deep inside she knew she would have to find a place of her own. Especially when she wanted to bring Mikayla to spend time with her when it was proven she was her biological mother. She saw shared custody as a way to get Maura back into her life and eventually back into her home. The old adage "you don't know what you've got till it's gone" really rang true when all her begging and pleading had no effect in convincing Maura to forgive her. Choosing to go overseas was the only way she saw herself getting over the woman she loved and lost.

_**She walked up to the door and put her key in, hoping against all hope it would still open the door of their condo. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she was able to open the door and walk in. The relief was short lived when she saw the numerous boxes that were packed and stacked in the living room. Her eyes fell upon Maura as she taped a box shut that was marked 'magazines'. **_

"_**Maura," she said softly. "Can't we talk about this?"**_

_**Maura quickly straightened and looked at the woman who had so terribly hurt her two days prior. She winced when she saw the battered face of the former love of her life. "We have nothing to discuss. It's over."**_

_**Any further conversation was halted when the WNBA star came down the stairs. "We should just have a good old-fashioned bonfire with this shit, Maura," Tonya laughed as she got to the bottom floor with a nearly full box. She looked at her best friend, then her eyes followed to what Maura was venomously staring at. "Oh, hell no!" she growled as she threw the box across the room.**_

_**Maura saw her best friend walking in the direction of her former lover so she ran and stood in front of her trying to halt her forward progress. "Honeybear, please don't!" Maura begged, doing everything she could to stop the irate woman. "She's not worth you getting into trouble."**_

_**Allison stepped back, fearing what new pain the athlete might inflict upon her. **_

"_**What the fuck are you doing here?" Tonya demanded. **_

"_**I..I just need to talk to Maura," she said quickly, holding up her hands.**_

"_**You said all you needed to when you were fucking that little tramp Maura caught you with," Tonya yelled as she stepped forward, struggling against her smaller best friend.**_

"_**Maura, please…"**_

_**Maura turned to face her while holding Tonya back. "Leave now, or I won't be responsible for what she does to you if she gets her hands on you."**_

_**Allison realized she had no chance to talk to Maura as long as her best friend was there, so she backed away.**_

She was drawn from her thoughts by her mother's voice. "Did you hear me?" her mother asked.

"Sorry mom," Allison said, shaking her head. "What did you say?" Allison asked, kissing her forehead before taking a seat across from her.

"I asked you when will I finally meet my precious granddaughter?"

"We have to wait until we win the court case before you officially meet her, but I can drive you by her school so you can see her," Allison suggested. "She looks a lot like dad. Mikayla has the same dark curly hair he did."

"Well if that's the best we can do then I guess I'll have to wait. Maura always seemed reasonable; you don't think she'll let us at least get to know her before the case is settled?" she hopefully asked.

"Mom, I messed things up with Maura. Even after all these years, she looks at me with the same disgust as she did that night."

Jenna Grimes sighed heavily. "I never understood why you cheated on such a beautiful woman. I guess you got that from your father, sowing those wild oats before settling down."

Allison sat down at the table. "I really hurt Maura. If I hadn't been away so long on that stupid project we'd be married by now, probably with one or two more kids."

"People can find their way back to their true love, honey. It happens all the time."

Allison chuckled. "In the movies, maybe. I doubt it will be that easy to get Maura back. Especially with that guard dog always hanging around, and some new woman that I met when I saw her yesterday."

"That basketball player is still hanging around her? There's something not right about that," her mother commented. "I always thought she wanted Maura for herself."

Before the conversation could continue the doorbell rang. Allison stood and went to see who was there. Once she opened the door, she saw a smartly dressed young man who smiled brightly at her. "Whatever it is we don't want any."

"I'm looking for Allison Grimes," he said, his smile never fading.

"Well you've found her, what can I do for you?"

"Consider yourself served," he said, firmly planting the envelope he pulled from his jacket pocket into her hand. "Have a nice day."

"What the fuck?" she asked as he walked down the steps and back toward his car. She went back into the house, slamming the door as she tore the envelope open. The more she read, the lower her jaw dropped in disbelief. Allison walked back into the kitchen and sat heavily at the table, her hands trembling.

"What is it darling?" Jenna asked, deeply concerned. "Is it about your bid for the city contract?"

"No mom," she said quietly as she handed the papers to her mother, unable to look at them any longer.

Jenna took the paperwork and began reading. "Oh my, this is a restraining order. What in the world did you do, Alli?"

Tears were forming in her eyes. "They're trying to say I stalked her."

"Who?"

"Mikayla. I bet it was that fucking lawyer that was with them yesterday. I can't go to Maura's house, job, or Mikayla's school." She slammed her fist against the table. "A restraining order like I'm some kind of criminal."

"Just calm down, I'll contact our attorney and see if they can get away with this. No one is going to keep me away from my granddaughter," Jenna said as she reached for her cell phone.

* * *

Jane sat next to Maura while Tonya and Angela sat across from them. They'd finished a wonderful dinner and gotten the kids settled playing with Mikayla's Jr Chemistry set. Matty was so excited as Mikayla explained how careful they must be while performing experiments. He had watched intently and was thrilled when Jane gave him the OK to conduct an experiment himself.

"He was so happy when you allowed him to participate, Janie," Angela said. "He may go into medicine after all." Angela immediately regretted her words, fearing it would stir sadness in her daughter. Fortunately, she didn't see any hurt or sorrow in her daughter's dark eyes.

A smile actually graced Jane's face as she thought about Matty becoming a doctor. "That would be nice."

Feeling the need to offer her new friend encouragement, Maura reached over and place her hand onto Jane's larger one and gave her a gentle squeeze. She smiled as Jane put her free hand over hers.

Tonya smiled at the both of them and gave Angela a gentle nudge. The Rizzoli matriarch had a lone tear slide from her eye and down her cheek.

"I wonder if the restraining order has been served," Tonya asked. "I'd love to be a fly on the wall when that happens."

"We shouldn't take pleasure in her misery, Honeybear," Maura said removing her hand from Jane's, instantly missing the warmth. "I'm sure she's hopeful Mikayla is hers. Who wouldn't want a daughter like her?"

"Well, I'm confident her wish won't come true, Maur," Jane assured her as she placed her arm around Maura's shoulders and pulled her close. "Try not to worry so much about it."

"She's right, Maura. With Sasha in your corner you can rest assured anything and everything will be done to protect both you and Mikayla," Angela added.

The doorbell rang and Maura stood and went to the door to answer it. She opened it and was met by a face she hadn't seen in over 10 years. "Jenna? What are you doing here?" Maura asked, unable to hide her shock.

Jenna looked around nervously. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but I'd really like to speak with you. I promise not to take up too much of your time."

"Jenna, I'm not sure if…"

"I promise I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just need to speak with you for just a couple of minutes."

Maura thought for a moment. "Alright, let me grab a sweater and we can talk out here."

Jenna stepped back as Maura pushed the door just a bit.

"Who is it, Maura?" Jane asked, walking past to go into the kitchen.

"Just someone I need to speak to," she said quietly as she reached for her sweater. "I'll only be a moment."

Maura stepped outside, pulling the door almost closed but not completely. She was still in disbelief the woman she thought would eventually be her mother in law all those years ago was now face to face with her.

"It's good to see you, Maura," Jenna said. "You look well."

"Thank you," Maura stated flatly. "Not to seem rude, but I know why you're here and I think this is something that should remain between myself and Allison."

"This is a sign from above, dear," Jenna said as she stepped closer to Maura. "How many times does a mix-up like this occur with facilities like the one you and Alli had chosen?"

"You'd actually be surprised at the number of errors that happen in facilities like those. Statistically speaking…"

"Do you really think that one piece of mail could have been kept all these years, Maura?" Jenna interrupted. "This is divine intervention at work. My granddaughter came into being to bring you and Alli back together, don't you see?"

"First of all, Mikayla is NOT your granddaughter," Maura forcefully informed her. "You daughter stalked my daughter when she found out about her, so divine intervention I think not!"

"God works in mysterious ways, Maura. When it's proven that Alli is the biological mother you will see what I say is true, and you two will reconcile and raise Mikayla together."

"That will never happen. Mikayla is MY daughter and if by some twist of fate she's not, Allison will never get her."

Jenna's entire demeanor changed and she stepped even closer to Maura. "Is that a threat, Dr. Isles?"

The front door immediately swung open and Jane stepped outside, placing a protective arm around Maura's waist. "No, it's a promise."

"You must be that lawyer, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," Jenna said to the intimidating woman who appeared from nowhere.

"That would be me," Jane snapped. "What kind of woman sends her mother out to do her dirty work?"

Jenna glared at Jane, then turned her attention back to Maura. "Just because you have money doesn't mean you get to frighten us and keep us from blood. We have lawyers too!"

"Please leave my home and don't ever return," Maura warned. "Next time the police will be called without hesitation."

Jenna smiled, then slipped back into the sweet façade she had when she first came to Maura's doorstep. "Once you see the truth, you'll realize I'm right and you and Alli will be raising my granddaughter. I won't darken your door again until we go to court," With that being said, she turned and walked away.

Maura breathed a sigh of relief as she placed her hand over the hand that laid flat against her stomach. She leaned back into the woman who seems to be continuously rescuing her.

Jane's fingers instinctively threaded between Maura's. "Are you ok?" Jane softly asked, as she reveled in the fragrance of Maura's hair. _Oh my, she smells so good. _Jane remembered herself and released the woman who felt so good to be next to.

Maura involuntarily shivered at the timbre of Jane's voice and how it reverberated against her back. She reluctantly stepped away from her, nervously chuckling and running her hands through her hair. "I'll be fine once this nightmare is over."

"It looks like we might have to add another person to the restraining order," Jane informed her. "C'mon, lets get inside."

"Thank you again for coming to the rescue," Maura said.

Jane smiled. "I always look out for my friends."

Once they were back inside Angela had asked where they had been. Jane informed both her and Tonya of the unannounced visitor. Tonya called down to the guard shack and gave them a dressing down and informed them under no uncertain terms were Allison or Jenna Grimes to be allowed past the gate.

Maura was on the phone with Sasha informing her of what had just transpired. The attorney told her Allison's mother would be added to the restraining order first thing the next morning.

"It just gets better and better with those two," Angela said. "Are you sure those women wouldn't try to abduct Mikayla? They both sound a little screwy if you ask me."

"I'm going to put a security detail at Ahyoka's school, just in case," Tonya informed the group as she dialed the number of one of her former teammates.

Once they four women were seated, Maura couldn't help the emotions she was feeling. "I'd like to thank you all for the help that you're giving me." She turned to Jane. "I bet you never thought your weekend would turn out like this?"

"Well, I've announced my candidacy for the US Senate, kept the Chair of the DNC from committing murder, and stared down a woman who wasn't and adversary in court," Jane laughed.

"Anybody up for a drink?" Tonya asked as she stood and headed toward the kitchen.

Maura was still a little shaken. "I'll take a vodka, neat. Make it a double."

Tonya looked at her as if she'd sprouted another head. "But I just opened that bottle of red you like."

The ladies laughed at the incredulous look on Tonya's face.

"Don't worry Honeybear, I'll still enjoy the wine," Maura said laughing along with her friends.

* * *

Everyone sat around the table finishing up breakfast. The children were joking around, making their mothers laugh at their antics. The biggest child of all, the Chair of the DNC, was grabbing pieces of bacon off the smaller children's plates.

"For someone who whined about not having pork you sure are enjoying that turkey bacon," Angela said as she swatted at Tonya's hands.

"But, I'm hungry," Tonya pouted. "Mean Maura won't let me have any pork."

"Aren't you and Dr. Moretti going out to dinner soon?" Jane asked. "Maybe you can get some pork then."

Maura giggled. "Sorry Honeybear, I've already given her your diet restrictions."

"Hey!" Tonya said, incredulously. "Isn't that a HIPAA violation or some crap like that?"

"Actually, it is but who's going to report me?" Maura asked as she drank her coffee, causing everyone else to laugh.

Once the kitchen was cleaned Jane and Tonya brought the bags down and loaded Tonya's SUV. When the last bag was loaded Jane looked out back and saw the children sitting on the swings holding hands. It wasn't with any speed nor did it include the laughter that was present earlier. She sighed heavily and walked toward the back yard.

"Hey kiddos," Jane said as she approached the sulking duo. "What's going on?"

Matty spoke up. "Do we really have to go back so soon?" he sadly asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately we do," Jane said as she ruffled his hair.

"But why?" Mikayla added. "Don't you like us?"

"Of course, sweetheart," the DA quickly stated, grasping the free hand of the equally saddened little girl. "Its just we don't live here, yet anyway. But we can visit. Maybe you and your mom can come to Boston for a visit. There are lots of interesting things to see and do."

"Jane's right," Maura added, "We will visit, there are lots of historical places to see."

Jane wasn't even startled when the doctor started speaking behind her. She wondered for a moment as to how she knew Maura was behind her without actually seeing her.

"But Matty is my friend, my best friend, Mommy," Mikayla revealed. "I will miss talking to him and seeing him. How will I show him my experiments?"

"She teaches me how to be careful, Ma. How can I learn if she can't teach me?" he asked, his little face full of concern.

Jane was surprised at how quickly the two children had bonded. Particularly Matty who seemed to be becoming as reserved as she was. "Maur, do you have an iPad?"

"I do," she said, realizing where Jane was going.

"You guys can Facetime anytime its convenient for your mother, Mikayla," she said looking at the beautiful little girl, then to her son, "Or me or your Nonna, Matty. How about that?" she hoped it would appease the gloomy children.

Both little faces lit up with the news they would be able to see each other.

"Now that we've gotten that settled, we can go inside so our guests can finish getting ready to catch their train," Maura said.

"Mommy, can we go with TeeTee when she takes them to the station?"

"Well, let's ask her. If she says yes, we can go," Maura told them.

Both children ran excitedly to the house, nearly knocking Jane over in the process.

"Whoa," Jane said as she was able to maintain her balance. She stood up, shaking her head at the now happy children. She turned to Maura and smiled.

"I never would have guessed Matty would have made a friend so quickly," Jane revealed, taking Maura by the elbow as they walked back to the house.

Maura smiled at the gesture. "They seem to have become very close. I'm glad they're so comfortable with each other."

"Like mother like daughter," Jane said softly.

"What was that?" the doctor inquired.

"Since you both welcomed us into your home and made us feel so comfortable, I said 'like mother like daughter'. Not many people would have allowed three strangers to stay under their roof like you did."

"Well, it definitely was a good thing you were here considering everything that happened," Maura sadly said, lowering her head.

Jane's hand immediately went to Maura's chin and lifted it so their eyes could meet. "I'm glad I was here for you and Mikayla," she said sincerely. She reached in her pants' pocket and pulled out a card. "This has my contact information on it. My office, home and cell numbers as well as my address are here."

As she placed the card into Maura's hand, Maura pulled out a card of her own. "Great minds think alike."

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need me, Maur, I'm serious. If your ex or her mother gives you any grief or if you just want to talk, please call me." She took both shoulders in her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze and reassuring smile.

Maura put her card into Jane's shirt pocket, the back of her hand accidentally brushed against Jane's breast. Their eyes locked into each other's for just a moment until they heard Angela call them. They smiled and both turned to walk to the house.

* * *

The trip to Union Station in Washington, D.C. was quick because they had missed rush hour. The station wasn't really crowded so it gave everyone time to give proper farewells.

Angela hugged Maura tightly. "Thank you so much for opening your home to us, Maura. Other than the drama that interrupted this trip I must say I really enjoyed myself."

Maura gave her a brilliant smile. "It was indeed a pleasure, Angela. Hopefully the next time you come up there will be more time for house hunting and no unpleasantness to ruin it."

"C'mere, you big lug," Angela said as she turned to Tonya.

The tall woman smiled and hugged the woman that had crept into her heart. "Yes, Mama Rizzoli?"

"You behave yourself; do you hear me?" she asked. "You gotta protect them at all costs and you can't do it from behind bars," she added a conspiratorial wink.

"I got it Mama," she said as she kissed her cheek.

Angela gave her a smack on the cheek. "Make sure that you do."

Jane knelt in front of Mikayla. "Thank you so much for your hospitality. I really enjoyed our time together."

The little girl enveloped the tall woman into a hug. "We really enjoyed having you. I can hardly wait to see you again. When will you be coming back?"

Jane looked into green eyes and touched her cheek. "Soon, I promise."

Maura had knelt in front of Matty as well. "Thank you for coming, Matty. It was a pleasure meeting you."

He smiled and touched her cheek. "You're so pretty. I'm glad I met you."

Maura returned his smile and kissed the curly haired little boy on his forehead. She stood and turned to Jane and Tonya who were saying their goodbyes, giving each other gentle shoves. She enjoyed watching the women have fun with each other.

Jane noticed they were being watched and immediately stopped sparring with the chairwoman. She moved closer to Maura. "Thanks again for having us, Maur."

"It was my pleasure, Jane. Thank you for everything you've done for us." She turned to her daughter after she spoke and saw the children standing with their foreheads together like they did the day of the barbecue.

When Maura looked back at Jane, Jane smiled and looked at her with sincerity. "Don't hesitate to call if you need me, ok?"

"Alright Jane."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They leaned in to give each other a kiss on the cheek and both zigged when they should have zagged with the kiss landing on each other's lips instead. It lasted for only a couple of seconds and when they realized they had missed the intended mark both sets of eyes flew open and they separated instantly.

"Oh my God, Maura…"

"Jane I am so sorry!"

They looked at each other, feeling something that was foreign to the both of them. They looked and realized neither Angela, Tonya or the kids had seen the miscue. All were busy saying their final farewells.

The announcement had come over the intercom that the train to Boston was now ready for boarding. They split into their respective groups and promised to keep in touch. As Matty walked between his mother and grandmother, Jane took her free hand and placed her fingers on her lips; lips that were still tingling from the unintentional kiss. She looked back and saw her new friends smiling so she threw up one last wave before going outside to the platform.

* * *

AN...Apologies again for the delay. I will do my best to update a little more consistently. I do work in a hospital and with the crisis we are in right now it may be a few weeks before the next update. Thanks for the kind reviews. I'm so glad you're sticking with me and this journey we are on.


End file.
